<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Give Up My Heart by Honeysuckle27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164705">I Give Up My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysuckle27/pseuds/Honeysuckle27'>Honeysuckle27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Fall in Love More than Once [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Scott McCall Friendship, Allison Argent &amp; Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison and Erica are friends too, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chris and Victoria are nicer too, Creepy Matt Daehler is talked about for a little bit, Danny Mahealani &amp; Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a nicer wolf in my version, F/F, Isaac Lahey &amp; Erica Reyes Friendship, Isaac Lahey &amp; Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Danny and Lydia are besties, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Underage Rape/Non-con, hints of Allydia, hints of Sterek, teen wolf rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysuckle27/pseuds/Honeysuckle27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our first date you left probably because it was a full moon. Our second date you left after the game because you were probably fucking changing while playing.. you've been acting strange, dodging me, lying to me and doing a lot of other weird shit the entire duration of our relationship and it's because you're a fucking werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed and Scott rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p> </p><p>An Alternate Season One to Teen Wolf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Fall in Love More than Once [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so there's a lot for me to explain before you start reading, and I would suggest reading all the notes posted before the chapters because they're usually going to be important and I will also be putting trigger warnings here. </p><p>First off I want to make it very clear that while Scott and Stiles are together for this Part of the Series they are NOT Endgame. By the end of this entire series Stiles and Derek will be together. So to Sciles fans you will enjoy this part and some of part 2 but you won't enjoy parts 3 and 4 if you don't ship Sterek. Sterek fans I hope you stick around because I promise that I won't be changing my mind on this. </p><p>Sterek is life. </p><p>Many other different couples will also develop as time goes on so if you don't see your otp yet then they may not make an entrance until another part of the series. </p><p>Another point I'd like to make is that this series will follow the main problems of season 1-3A and Part 4, Part 3B will not involve the Nogitsune. (Sorry, I love Void Stiles too) But there a lot of things that I have and will change in the storyline so if you don't like my changes then please don't hate just don't read. </p><p>Finally, Stiles and Allison are siblings and they are twins, Allison is referred to as older because she was born before Stiles by a few minutes. Chris and Victoria are their birth parents.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Stiles Stared his at his reflection in the mirror. His pale complexion staring right back. When suddenly his bedroom door bursts open. "I come in here to find you staring at yourself a little too often Stiles." His dad chuckles lightly as he walks over to his youngest child with a weary look. </p><p>"I take pride in my appearance and you pretend as if that is a bad thing." Stiles turned to look at his father who was still smiling at him. </p><p>"You spend too much time with Lydia, who has been honking for almost 2 minutes by the way." Stiles quickly jumped up and grabbed his bag as he kissed his dad on the cheek with a small smile himself. </p><p>"I'll see you at school Ali! Bye Mom!" He shouted as he ran through the house trying his hardest to make it out before his mother had the chance to give him grief for Lydia's incessant honking this early in the morning. </p><p>"Genim!"</p><p>He walked out the front door smirking although leaving it open since Allison would be leaving herself soon, usually they rode together but Lydia wanted to talk to him about his date with Matt before he was approached by any of their other friends or should I say gags of people who followed them around pretending they cared only to have a single touch of popularity. </p><p>"Finally, I thought I'd have to drive my car into your house before you came out." She dramatically sighed before starting to back out of his driveway. "Maybe you could have oh I don't know used the 21st device called a smartphone which you have in your lap by the way to call or text me?" Stiles snarked as she just kept her eyes ahead not giving him a reaction. </p><p>"There's no way you didn't hear me honking for an entire 2 minutes."</p><p>"There's no way you missed that I didn't come outside the whole 2 minutes you were honking." </p><p>Her eyes cut to him for a one second glance as she turned onto another street. </p><p>"Anyways, considering your depressing text last night I figured that your date with Matt was less than amazing." She quickly switched lanes, much like she did with the conversation. He looked at her perfectly curled red hair. </p><p>"Yup, he kept trying to take pictures of me with that stupid camera even when I told him I didn't want him too especially in the theater, I just wanted to watch the fucking movie." He said and she let out a small laugh but went quiet which he took as a sign to keep talking. </p><p>"By the end he wanted a kiss and I turned him down so he left a little bummed out but I was way to annoyed to kiss him, if I had of I just might have bitten him on the lips." Stiles rolled his eyes thinking about the previous night as Lydia snorted a little. </p><p>They rode for a few minutes in quiet as she sped down the highway. </p><p>"I told you that a second date was a bad idea." She finally spoke turning onto the street for the school. </p><p>Stiles scoffed at her words though.</p><p>"You said and I quote, 'He's a loser Stiles a second date isn't only going to be awful for you but an embarrassment to you and a blow to your reputation' Which isn't true by the way."  Stiles mimicked as she slapped him on the arm. "True about the awful for you part though." She gave him a victory smile before moving the stick, so that the car was in park. </p><p>"I guess yeah, it's just I've been with so many of the more popular guys and I'm sorry Lyds but I can't settle for a douche bag like Jackson.. I want to actually fall in love with someone." She looped her arm through his. </p><p>"I know babe, and you're a catch.. you will find someone. I promise. But high school may just not be your playground." She held onto his arm with her other hand and he gave her another small smile. They walked to his locker where Danny was already waiting with some of the vultures by his side. </p><p>"Thank God. I thought I was going to lose my mind if I was alone with them for any longer." He sighed in relief as Lydia laughed and Stiles smirked at the Hawaiian boys face.  </p><p>"Yeah sorry, we had to have a heart to heart because Matthew is a creep." Lydia gossiped as Danny gave him a sympathetic look. He shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not going on another date with him so it doesn't even matter." Stiles said as he closed his locker. "Don't worry Stiles, I am going to ensure that he is known as the camera freak by the end of the day." She looked at one of the people standing there listening as they started typing on their phones. </p><p>Stiles just rolled his eyes at the gossip girl-esque moment. </p><p>"I think it's a good thing, if he is seriously creepy then no one should be dating him and while it may get him a little bullied he might learn to lay off the camera work." Danny said and Stiles agreed, Matt needed to learn the difference between private and public moments. </p><p>Sitting in a movie theater on a date isn't something that needs to be constantly photographed. Especially when the muse or person is showing their dissent.</p><p>He rolled his eyes once again thinking about the situation. </p><p>When Jackson appeared sliding an arm around Lydia's waist and fist bumping Danny. </p><p>"Stiles, how are you?"</p><p>"Worse, now that you're here."</p><p>"Wow, I thought you were the only one who had a time of the month in this little clique of yours Lyds." Lydia elbowed Jackson who just smirked. </p><p>"Wow, period jokes.. the misogyny is strong with this one." Stiles laughed with a fake smile. The bell rang at that point cutting off any biting remarks they wanted to trade. </p><p>"We'll see you at lunch babe, let's go Danny, Sti, we have English." She pulled them both by their arms as they all walked through the hallways together into the English classroom. </p><p>---</p><p>          "And this is the English hallway which is where out tour ends because your first class is English with me." Isaac said as Scott smiled back at the blonde kid who had a pretty chill personality and mildly funny sense of humor. </p><p>He opened the door where all of the students were sitting quietly taking notes as the teacher at the front of the class and was more than likely giving a lecture. </p><p>Scott scanned everyone, his eyes landing on the brunette boy sitting between a pretty red head and a darker skinned guy. </p><p>He had a smattering of moles around his neck which was pale and slim, to be honest all of him was slim and pretty. He could definitely imagine him wrapping an arm around that waist. </p><p>Scott just stared as the teacher waved his hand in front of his face. </p><p>"Mr. McCall? Are you okay?" He said worried and Scott shook himself out of the day dream to notice the red head and darker boy saying something to his new crush as the pale cheeks gained a tint of red to them. </p><p>"Yeah, I am fine. Hi I'm Scott and I look forward to being here with you guys." He nervously stated as the man smiled. "Nicely said Mr. McCall, you can take a seat behind Mr. Argent, Mr. Argent please raise your hand." And that delicate wrist shot up as Scott smiled brightly. </p><p>He quickly walked to the boy and sat down behind him as he watched the boy with the last name Argent swat at the red head beside him who was laughing at him. </p><p>Scott just stared at the back of his neck hoping no one would notice. </p><p>As class continued on, the guy Mr. Turner asked them to find a partner to discuss the reading they had just done with.</p><p>Scott secretly hoped Argent would turn around and was pleasantly surprised when the red head turned him around before continuing to walk to the other boy that they were friends with. </p><p>But he refocused his attention onto the beautiful boy in front of him. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Stiles.. and you're Scott right?" He held his hand out as Scott shook it. </p><p>"Yeah, that's me.. and unique name you got there." Scott complimented as the boy blushed. "Yeah, my real name is weird so I use the nickname that my great uncle gave me." He admitted and Scott smiled at the blush that continued to bloom across his cheeks.                   </p><p>"Well I think it suits you, a cute name for a cute boy." Scott boldly stated. Stiles skin skin somehow became even darker. </p><p>"You're quite Bold, Mr. McCall." </p><p>The bell rang loudly. </p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Scott." Stiles said before he was being pulled out of the classroom by the girl, the darker skinned following after them quickly. </p><p>When suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and flinched turning around to find only Isaac standing there. "Wow, your flirting skills are on point dude though I'd be careful with Stiles.." He raised his eyebrows as Scott frowned. </p><p>"Why? Is he a player or something?" Scott prayed that wasn't the case. </p><p>"Not exactly, He's more of the opposite.. but he usually only dates people within his circle of popular people, which he is really popular dude like if you got with him that'd be impressive." Isaac admitted as Scott smirked. </p><p>"Well hopefully he isn't too popular for me." Scott walked to his math class as Isaac left him with worrisome parting words. </p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that dude, it isn't only Stiles you have to please anyways. There's also Lydia." Isaac walked off as Scott realized that Lydia was more than likely the red headed girl who seemed like she was lowkey a bitch. </p><p>But Scott could deal with bitchy best friends if it meant having Stiles. </p><p>---</p><p>              Stiles sat down with his lunch as Danny complained to him about Lacrosse practice. When they sat down Lydia and Jackson were both glaring at one another and Jackson's friends along with their admirer's were quiet. </p><p>"What the fuck did you do now Whittemore?" Stiles spit noticing that Lydia was glaring like crazy at her tray now.</p><p>"Mind your goddamn business Argent."</p><p> "Cool it dude.." Danny looked at the blonde boy strangely.</p><p>"Whatever, all 3 of you are so dramatic." Jackson rolled his eyes as he bit into the apple sitting on Lydia's tray which was the only thing she had on there besides a bottle of water. Stiles felt himself about to erupt when Danny and Lydia both stood simultaneously. </p><p>"You're such a dick Jackson." Lydia said as she put the apple on the table and grabbed her water bottle leaving the tray there. The 3 of them sat at a different table as Jackson angrily stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria. </p><p>"What did he do?" Stiles questioned. Lydia took a drink of her water before biting into the apple that Danny offered her. </p><p>"He told me that we wouldn't have our weekly dates on Friday's anymore because apparently I'm too boring." She huffed as Stiles rubbed her knuckles from across the table. </p><p>She lost some of the tenseness in her shoulders at the touch. </p><p>"Fuck him, like literally fuck him so hard.. Lydia you're the furthest thing from boring and if he won't go on dates with you anymore then that just means you can spend more time with Danny and I. And he can spend more time licking his own balls. " Danny snorted loudly causing them to laugh. </p><p>Once the laughter dissipated Stiles offered an idea. </p><p>"How about we have a sleepover at mine tonight, maybe even Allison will watch a movie with us." Stiles said and Lydia gagged making Stiles frown the way he always did when Lydia talked bad about his sister. </p><p>"Lyds."</p><p>"Don't worry I am not mentally equipped to be mean to the lesser Argent today, and I would love that." She smiled at him as Danny chuckled again at them both. </p><p>"Danny you coming?" Stiles asked as the boy nodded. </p><p>"I'm sure my parents won't mind since I mean we practically live there to be honest, like I know Lydia is there more often then she's at her own home, plus Stiles your dad is really hot."</p><p>"That's true!" </p><p>"This is disgusting." Stiles frowned at his friends. </p><p>"Say that we're wrong."</p><p>"I'm not saying that you're right!" </p><p>Danny and Lydia both looked at one another before rolling their eyes. </p><p>"He definitely thinks so." Danny smirks. "For sure." Lydia nods and the two of them laugh at Stiles' annoyed expression quickly forgetting about Jackson and his douche-baggery. </p><p>---</p><p>          Scott walked into the cafeteria with his bagged lunch as he found Isaac waving his hand from a table with someone else sitting with him. Not that Isaac was a loser or anything but Scott got loner vibes from him that's all. </p><p>But as he walked up to the table he found a new face that he hadn't seen before. </p><p>"Scott! This is Erica Reyes." The blonde haired girl smiled and waved as Scott sat down. </p><p>"This is Scott McCall he just came here from.. uh where are you from Scotty?" Isaac asked as Scott laughed at the awkward look on his face. </p><p>"I came here from Virginia." He replied and they all nodded with interested looks on their faces. </p><p>"Well Scott are you looking into any sports? clubs? relationships?" Erica asked as Scott grew red. "Um Isaac was telling me about Lacrosse but I probably won't be any good because of my asthma." Isaac piped up. "Yeah, he said he wanted to join." Scott looked up to see Stiles and his friends from earlier laughing together. He couldn't keep himself from smiling a them not knowing that his new friends were watching.</p><p>"Danny or Stiles?" Erica asked with squinty eyes as Isaac answered before Scott could. "Stiles, they were flirting in English and everything." Erica giggled. "Don't make him nervous," The blonde rolled her eyes as Allison came over with her own tray of food. </p><p>"Don't make who nervous?" She asked as Scott smiled at her as she smiled at him. "Who is this?" She looked around curiously. "Well better half of the Argent twins, this is Scott McCall and he has a fat crush on your little brother who seems to be reciprocating his feelings." Isaac explained as Allison and Scott looked at one another for the first time it seemed even though they had just shared a look not even a minute ago. </p><p>"Well nice to meet you Scott, and don't listen to what these guys say. Despite the company he keeps." "I don't know what she means, Allison loves the company he keeps." Erica cut in as Allison glared at her before turning back to Scott who was confused by the entire exchange. "Anyway, despite the people he surrounds himself with my brother is a one of the nicest people you could ever meet, although sarcastic as all hell, he is very kind and I think you guys will go together nicely." She smiled at him before biting into some lettuce from the salad she had on her tray. </p><p>Scott looked at Stiles who was in the middle of talking and laughing, his head thrown back as he exposed that delightful neck.</p><p>He was already falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Stiles walked into his house with his phone in hand, mid call hoping that Lydia and Danny remembered to mute themselves as he marched up to his parents. "Mom, Dad, Lydia and Jackson had a bad fight and I was wondering if we could have a sleepover to cheer her up." He explained as Chris and Victoria looked at one another. </p><p>"If you guys had a sleepover every time Lydia and Jackson fought then she would be living here." His mom bluntly stated as his father laughed a little. "She practically is." The woman finished but didn't say anything else at Stiles' look.</p><p>"Sure, You know we love your friends, are they coming for dinner?"  He asked as Stiles nodded. "Thank you! Love you guys." Stiles dipped up the steps and his parents looked at each other.</p><p>"They were on the phone you know." Chris spoke as he continued chopping garlic for their meal. Victoria nodded at her husband. "I know.</p><p>Meanwhile Stiles was grabbing the extra blankets and pillows when he got a text.</p><p>
  <strong>Allison gave me your number. This is mine. - Scott</strong>
</p><p>Stiles smiled even brighter as he texted back immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Cool, I'll have to thank her for that later. - Stiles</em>
</p><p>He closed out the app and started searching through his television for movies that they could watch tonight.</p><p>After choosing about 3 movies he saw that he had a text from Scott, Allison, Lydia and Matt.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sure I thanked her enough for the both of us. - Scott</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm getting Danny and we should be there by 5 - Lyds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date number 3? Just text me when you're free. - Matt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I gave Scott your phone number, I fully expect you two to be a thing by the end of the week. - AllyAllyOxenFree</strong>
</p><p>Stiles responded to everyone's text except Matt's who he didn't know how to tell that he wasn't interested anymore.</p><p>He turned the phone off and decided to get a shower in before his friends arrived.</p><p>Using his Vanilla Bean Noel scent that Lydia gifted him for Christmas a few months ago, Stiles made sure his room was tidy and nice smelling as he lit a candle and sat on his phone until the door opened.</p><p>He ran down expecting to see Lydia and Danny but found Allison walking inside.</p><p>Noticing his frown, Allison gave him a fake one.</p><p>"Not happy to see your big sister?"</p><p>Stiles stalked off into the house as she followed behind him. "What's got him in a bad mood?" Allison asked as their whole family gathered in the kitchen where their parents were standing at the island talking about something.</p><p>Stiles grabbed a bottle of water.</p><p>"He probably thought you were his friends who are supposed to be staying the night." Victoria said going to the oven to pull out the lasagna and garlic bread.</p><p>"Again?" Allison glared at her brother who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Whatever, You had Erica and Isaac over every day like last month." Stiles grumbled as he threw his bottle away. "And you have your friends over every single goddamn day of almost every week." Allison griped and Her dad glared at her.</p><p>"Watch your language Allison." The doorbell rang out. "Stiles, let them in and Allison stop, you and Lydia can get along for a few hours can't you?" Her mother said once Stiles had run for the door.</p><p>The trio of friends ran upstairs to put their stuff down before going back down to have dinner with his family.</p><p>Stiles and Allison avoided eye contact due to their earlier tension.</p><p>"So Lydia, how are your parents doing?" Chris asked politely when Lydia smiled back at him. "They're getting a divorce, which is probably for the best, considering they acted like they hated each other when they were together." She broke off a piece of garlic bread.</p><p>Chris and Victoria shared a look.</p><p>"What about you Danny?" Victoria tried again as Danny smiled at them politely, "They're doing pretty good. They actually ask about you guys frequently considering they are convinced that this is my second home." Danny laughed as the table also chuckled excluding Allison.</p><p>"Well that is nice of them, tell them we should get together for dinner soon." Chris smiled and Allison decided to ruin the good flow of the table. Her parents were so annoyingly doting n Stiles' friends.</p><p>"So Stiles, did Scott text you?" Stiles' eyes went wide as he started choking on his bread and quickly took a drink.</p><p>Lydia glared at Allison. "You just had to ruin it didn't you." Allison smirked back and Lydia scoffed as Stiles' parents were more focused on their sons extreme reaction which means that this Scott was someone important.</p><p>"So who is this young man?" Chris asked Stiles who gulped and smiled at his parents. "I just met him today in English and we became friends.. Allison is the one who gave him my number!" Stiles exclaimed and Victoria looked at her daughter confused.</p><p>"Stiles was flirting with him in their class, so I was just helping!"</p><p>"Not by blurting my business during dinner!"</p><p>"Okay guys, it's fine but who is this young man" Chris said as his wife looked exasperated at he chaos that was dinner.</p><p>"He's new, used to live in Beacon with both his parents but when his dad got a job with the FBI they moved to Virginia, but his parents got a divorce about a year ago and so they decided to come back here." Allison stated and Stiles' eyes went wide at how much Allison already knew about Scott.</p><p>"My God Allison did you interrogate him? Maybe she wants to steal him from you Stiles." Lydia antagonized making Stiles glare at her.</p><p>"Be careful Lydia your inner bitch is showing." Allison spat.  "Allison." Her father scolded but Lydia just smirked. "At least I'm honest about myself, you wouldn't know self awareness if it bit you in the ass."</p><p>"Lydia please." Victoria sighed.</p><p>"Both of you are being Bitches and getting on my last nerve, so shut up before I throw you out and let you cat fight in the blistering cold." Stiles spoke.</p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes but didn't speak and Allison just aggressively continued eating.</p><p>Things went quiet after that and dinner ended with Allison going into her room and the trio going into Stiles' room for the rest of the night.</p><p>Once all 3 of them had changed into Pajamas, Lydia and Danny having showered before coming over.</p><p>"Your sister must have low cerebrospinal fluid concentrations of serotonin whenever I'm around." Lydia said as she put her previous clothes in Stiles dirty clothing hamper.</p><p>Stiles and Danny looked at her as if she was crazy.</p><p>"She's unnecessarily aggressive and angry especially towards me." Danny just shook his head and walked to his night bag.</p><p>Now that wasn't completely true Allison was one of the nicest people he knew, it didn't make sense that even if they were mad at one another that she would blurt the Scott thing just to ruin the calm conversation at the table. Now she does harbor certain feelings toward Lydia. But Lydia still didn't have to start a fight.</p><p>"And you're a bitch just like she said but it doesn't matter because I love you despite that and  how you feel about each other won't keep me from spending time with either of you." He looked at her pointedly.</p><p>"Yeah, also Allison is actually super nice, she is just mad at us or Stiles for some reason." Danny defended and Stiles smiled.</p><p>Danny was always the one to take the kinder approach which is what balanced them so well.</p><p>Lydia was the meanest of them, Danny was the nicest and Stiles was good combination of the two.</p><p>"Whatever." Lydia grumped and Stiles rolled his eyes for the 3rd time that night.</p><p>"Let's watch a movie, so that we can fall asleep in the middle of it." Stiles cut on Titanic before they all snuggled onto his bed. Danny between the two of them.</p><p>"I was thinking about throwing a party tomorrow night."  Lydia suddenly said and she laid her head on Danny's thigh. Stiles had his eyes focused on an old Rose as she remembers herself as a young woman on the Titanic.</p><p>"Your parties are always great Lyds. I think it's a great idea." He replied as Danny added his agreement. "Then it's settled, I'm throwing a party and Stiles I expect to see you there with a certain someone."</p><p>"That's not fair, Danny doesn't have to bring a date."</p><p>"I'm single and have been for a while." Danny perked up at the same time as Lydia who said "Danny, doesn't want to date right now."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"I am giving you the chance at an epic first date, don't spoil it." She put her head back down.</p><p>Stiles huffed and just listened to Lydia and Danny argue about whether or not young Leonardo Di Caprio was attractive.</p><p>After about an hour and a half they were all asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>        "Isaac, are you sure we aren't trespassing?" Scott asked cautious as Isaac laughed. "Nope. But if we do start trespassing, we have good reason.. plus it was your idea to go exploring to get more acquainted with the town." Isaac said as Scott scoffed. "Yeah you forget to say the part where I said we should go downtown or something and you brought me to the freaking woods." Scott flashed his light around as Isaac shrugged.</p><p>"It's so dark."</p><p>"Oh wow, I wonder why."</p><p>"Shut up Lahey."</p><p>Scott felt his breath weaken as he reached for his inhaler. Isaac ran ahead not noticing his new friend was in the middle of giving his body an extra dose of oxygen. "Isaac, hold on!" Scott shouted Isaac turned around to look at Scott only for him to see something big and black hiding in the shadows.</p><p>Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the trees.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" He asked as Scott looked at him confused and they both focused their attention to the figure. "Isaac that looks like.." Scott was going to say a wolf but before he could say anything the creature was coming toward them.</p><p>"Holy Shit! Run!" Isaac sprinted away as Scott followed along for as long as he could until he needed a hit from his inhaler. He panicked looking behind him and then ran. "Isaac, I can't keep going for long!" He panted his breath going away as he tried to breathe deeper but found himself just losing oxygen quicker.</p><p>"Scott!" Isaac ran back to him as the wolf came closer.</p><p>"Isaac,  just go! you can get help!" Scott shouted as best he could as Isaac looked terrified at the large wolf coming toward them at full speed.</p><p>Isaac ran off to find someone to help them, Scott laid on his side eyes closing while he was  losing consciousness when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side.</p><p>"Argh!" He grunted as he saw the bloody bite mark on his side.</p><p>He rolled back over and breathed his last breath before his eyes closed and his world went dark.</p><p> </p><p>About 3 hours later, Scott opened his eyes in a veterinarian shop as Isaac paced back and forth.</p><p>"Mr. Lahey, he is awake." The black man spoke as Isaac looked at Scott who lay on the table with a major headache.</p><p>"Scott, Jesus Christ I thought you were dead! When I came back after seeing this place in the distance about a minute later I had found you laying there, I grabbed your inhaler and gave you some puffs which I guess worked for some crazy reason and then I carried/dragged you here." Isaac explained as Scott smiled through his pain. Isaac saved his life.</p><p>"Thanks Bro." Scott breathed out shocked by how easy it was.</p><p>It was like he didn't have any difficulties breathing at all.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. McCall and Mr. Lahey it is almost 1 am, your parents will certainly be concerned if you didn't return until morning and since I am sure you don't want them to find out about your....adventures. You will start getting home." The man said as he disappeared into the back of the shop and Scott stood up with Isaac's help.</p><p>When suddenly Scott remembered the bite on his side.</p><p>He pulled up his shirt seeing the gauze over the wound which wasn't hurting too badly anymore.</p><p><em>Huh</em>.</p><p>But Isaac and Scott avoided talking about much of anything as Isaac drove Scott to his house.</p><p>Yet both of them had the same question pressing on their minds.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell had attacked them in the woods?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter should be posted by Sunday (I have pretty much all of Part 1 written already). Comment any criticisms you have please, I would love to hear how I can do better with my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is here, thank you for all the love and support! Happy Reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Stiles rolled over as the bright light from the morning poured into his bedroom. Lydia turned over feeling his movement as he smiled at her.</p><p>"What's got you so happy this morning?" Her voice was still pleasant even though she had just woken up. Stiles rubbed at his eyes as he stretched a little.</p><p>"I just love waking up to your beautiful face." He joked as she rolled her eyes pushing him away.</p><p>"It is too early for you guys to be snarking at one another." Danny commented as he rolled off the bed onto the floor. They all laughed at the weirdly fluid motion.</p><p>"Lydia as usual, has first dibs on my bathroom." Stiles stated as he stood and walked to his closet. Danny nodded as he walked to his bag of stuff and attempted to search for something to wear.</p><p>Lydia gathered all of her supplies as she hurried towards his bathroom.</p><p>"I love that you have your own bathroom, I couldn't bear having to go into the bathroom in the hallway, I love your parents but they don't need to see me like this." Lydia shivered as she closed the door and the two boys laughed.</p><p>Stiles pulled a simple red and black flannel out of the closet, and a tight black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.</p><p>He then grabbed his white air force ones.</p><p>"She'll be impressed." Danny commented as he watched Stiles choose his outfit. Stiles just smiled back at him. "Lord knows we would be here forever if the queen of fashion detested my outfit of choice."  Danny laughed at that.</p><p>"You have small feet Argent." He picked up the shoes which were a size 7 in men's.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just glad I had this growth spurt, a short Stiles is not cute."</p><p>"I remember when you were shorter, I thought you were adorable." Danny patted his head in a teasing way as Stiles swatted at him.</p><p>"Adorably chunky." Stiles said as Danny rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We were in middle school, everyone has weight on them in middle school." The Hawaiian reasoned as Lydia opened the bathroom door.</p><p>She was dressed in a greenish blue dress with a black belt around her thin waist, she had tights on and they stopped at the little heeled booties she had on her feet.</p><p>A blazer around her shoulders and a gold necklace which stopped right between her breasts.</p><p>"I'll need to go back in to finish my makeup after you guys are done." She sat at Stiles' vanity area to start working on her hair.</p><p>"Danny, you can go." Stiles leaned back on his bed as he began scrolling through Instagram.</p><p>---</p><p>         Scott woke up that morning thinking about the events of yesterday. Isaac and him being chased by some weird wolf creature, him getting bitten and almost dying of a asthma attack.</p><p>Which was at risk of happening again by the way since his inhaler was still in the woods or at that weird vet's place.</p><p>Scott shook his head of those thoughts, today he had one goal.</p><p>Ask Stiles out on a date.</p><p>"Bye mom! I'm leaving!" He shouted as he hopped on his bike outside and took off for school.</p><p>He didn't notice how different the world seemed to look. Everything was more defined and clear as if he had gotten some super cool glasses built into his eyes overnight.</p><p>Once he was at the school, Scott pushed his bike up to the rack and began chaining it when someone else pulled up.</p><p>He felt the bump but it barely hurt as he turned to look at the owner.</p><p>"Hey weirdo! Watch the paint job!" Jackson rudely spoke but his face changed as he noticed his friends near the entrance, throwing one more glare at Scott who just stared at him confused, Jackson jogged up to meet his friends.</p><p>Scott shook his head and decided to go find Allison, he needed to know what her brother liked.</p><p>He found her and Isaac standing by Isaac's car.</p><p>"Hey buddy! How are you feeling?" Isaac asked as Allison looked at him with a smile.</p><p>Scott lifted his shirt to show them the bite and they both groaned. "It looks like it hurts but it also looks like it's healing." Isaac commented and Allison looked at him a little strangely.</p><p>"Looks like? The bite looks like a bruise by now, I can barely see the teeth indents."  She corrected and Scott let out a breath of relief. Not currently realizing how crazy it was that his bite was healing so quickly. </p><p>The 3 of them started walking up to the front entrance as Allison complained about Stiles and his friends spending the night. "It's just that my parents let him do whatever he wants and he rarely ever gets in trouble for it. I had you and Erica over for a lot last month when her parents were out of town and you wanted to just wanted to hang with us," Isaac gave Allison a sympathetic look. </p><p>Allison just kept talking. "And my parents practically told me in a passive aggressive way that you guys had been over too much, Lydia fucking Martin for the past 10 years has been at our house more than she's at her own, Stiles literally has her clothing in his laundry loads every week and they love her,  acting like she's their kid too." Allison rolled her eyes and Isaac smirked but kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Scott didn't offer any feedback considering he didn't want to talk bad about Stiles' friends but he felt for his new friend as well.</p><p>"Not to that I'm defending her but maybe you should be happy she wants to spend so much time around your family, isn't that a compliment to how great they are?" Isaac offered and Allison continued to glower. "That's not the point, why is she the only one to spend so much time there? Danny isn't even over as much as her." Isaac sighed in sympathy but he knew that she wasn't upset that Lydia spent so much time there, it was the fact that while she was there she didn't spend any of that time with Allison, which was frustrating the poor pining brunette.</p><p>"Speak of the devil." Allison murmured as Scott turned around and saw Stiles walking into the school flanked by quite a few people, specifically Lydia and the other boy whose name he had yet to learn.</p><p>But suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.</p><p>2 periods of annoyance passed, then it was lunch time and Scott was getting his lunch out of his locker when a body came up to him.</p><p>"Hey Scott." Stiles spoke softly as Scott smiled brightly at the boy.</p><p>"Hey! I was actually hoping to talk to you about something will you walk with me?" Scott closed his locker and Stiles nodded as the 2 of them walked through the halls brushing shoulders.</p><p>"So, I heard about a party or something that your friend Lydia is throwing and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Scott asked and Stiles felt warmth spread through his body as he smiled at Scott.</p><p>"Pick me up at 8."</p><p>Then the boy was gone and Scott smiled really wide.</p><p>He actually had a date with this boy, Stiles was giving him a chance. Scott was having some really weird luck recently, maybe moving here was for the best as his mother said when they bought the house those few months ago.</p><p>He was about to walk into the lunchroom when suddenly he heard a voice talking.</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine.. Don't worry mom."</p><p>Scott looked around but couldn't find whoever was talking.</p><p>Then he looked out the window and saw a girl sitting in the courtyard.</p><p>"Yes I will try to make friends." Scott's heart picked up in pace as he listened to the girl talk on the phone until she walked into the building.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck was happening to him?</em>
</p><p>He shook his head and walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table.</p><p>"What's up with you Scotty?" Isaac asked as Scott decided to tell the good news. He smiled as the excitement from earlier flooded in washing out the confusion. "I have a date with Stiles tonight." The table burst into excitement.</p><p>"Holy shit that was fast."</p><p>"I see you loverboy."</p><p>"Congrats man."</p><p>Scott basked in the encouragement he was getting from his friends as he opened his lunch.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?" Allison asked. "We are going to Lydia's party together."</p><p>"Well dude before you go home to freak out about the whole date thing you and  I have to go back into the woods..to find your inhaler." Isaac reminded and Scott nodded.</p><p>Allison looked at them with a smile.</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>Scott and Isaac both shrugged as they nodded at her.</p><p>Hopefully the monster man won't be out during the day.</p><p> </p><p>After School the friends were traipsing through the woods searching when Isaac asked a good question. "Dude, are you even sure you need this thing anymore. It's like you don't even have asthma which I know you have considering you almost died yesterday because of it." Scott shrugged.</p><p>"That's not the only weird thing. That's been happening.. I can hear stuff from far away too and I can smell things like the mint gum that Allison has in her pocket."</p><p>"I don't-" Allison pulled out a stick of gum and looked at Scott weirdly.</p><p>"It's an obvious case of lycanthropy." Isaac smirked as Scott looked at him panicked. "Stop Isaac, he may have been bitten by a wolf but he isn't a werewolf." Allison rolled her eyes as Scott scoffed.</p><p>"I don't know dude, something's up with you." Isaac shook his head as Scott recognized that this is the spot where he fell.</p><p>"I fell right here, and you said that you gave me some puffs..so what did you do with the inhaler?" Scott asked as Isaac looked around on the ground confused.</p><p>"I left it on the ground next to you, after I realized you were still alive I forgot to put it in my pocket and just got you to Mr. Deaton."  Isaac explained and Scott nodded understandingly because Isaac was probably terrified yesterday.</p><p>When he heard it, a beating noise.</p><p>It pounded in his ears.</p><p>Scott stared at his friends and noticed them giving him weird glances.</p><p>"Scott, are you good dude?" Isaac walked over to him.</p><p>Then footsteps.</p><p>"Someone else is here." Scott realized looking around.</p><p>"Hey!" An angry voice shouted as Allison flinched along with Isaac.</p><p>"This is private property! You shouldn't be here!" The tall, darkly clothed man exclaimed and Scott stood up straight again. "Yeah, sorry dude but I left my inhaler here."</p><p>The man threw something at them and Scott quickly caught it as Isaac looked at him impressed.</p><p>"Get off my property!" He yelled and the teens all scattered and ran off.</p><p>"Holy shit, that was Derek Hale." Allison said once they were far enough away.</p><p>"Derek Hale?" Scott asked confused.</p><p>"He used to live here with his entire family years ago, there was a fire and it killed everyone except Derek and his older sister Laura." Allison explained remembering what her mother and father had told them.</p><p>"Dang." Scott sighed at the tragic story.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much everyone says it was an accident but for some reason Stiles always thought that something devious had happened, I would always tell him that he was just paranoid." Allison shrugged as Scott and Isaac shared a look.</p><p>
  <em>Why would he think that?</em>
</p><p>---<br/>
     <br/>
            Stiles made sure that his shoes were laced as he grabbed his phone. Allison poked her head into his room. "Scott is here. You look cute." She walked up beside him as he looked at himself one last time.</p><p>"Thanks Ally." Stiles smiled at his sister who gave him a quick hug.</p><p>"I love you Stiles, go have fun and be careful." She rubbed his arm as he nodded at her and they both left the room.</p><p>"I love you too!" He shouted before walking out the front door. His parents were out doing God knows what so he wouldn't get into trouble for yelling.</p><p>Opening the door he found Scott smiling as soon as he spotted him.</p><p>"Hi." Stiles smiled climbing into the car and putting on his seatbelt. "Hi, You look great."</p><p>"You too, I love that jacket," Stiles touched the material of Scott's clothing as he pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>About 10 minutes into the drive Stiles' phone begin lighting up with various icons.</p><p>"Everything Okay?" Scott asked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, Lydia is just letting me know that her and Jackson aren't fighting anymore and so they'll be hanging out at the party and she wants me to be aware so that I don't lose my shit." Stiles chuckled as he put his phone away.</p><p>"Oh you and Jackson aren't friends?" Scott asked as Stiles shook his head. "No, he doesn't mind me for some reason most days but I hold quite a bit of hatred toward that jerkoff, he can take a long walk off a short pier any day of the week."</p><p>Scott laughed heartily at that.</p><p>"You're funny." Scott stopped his laughter to look at the boy in his passenger side for a quick second.</p><p>"Thanks, I pride myself in being funny since Lydia is pretty and Danny is nice."</p><p><em>His name is Danny</em>. Scott mentally bookmarked.</p><p>"Well, you're funny, pretty and nice so I wouldn't worry about it." Stiles blushed.</p><p>"You're quite the flirt, Mr. McCall."</p><p>"I try my hardest to make good looking guys smile." Scott parked beside the street 5 minutes later.</p><p>He felt a weird pain in his head as they walked into the house.</p><p>"Hey!" Danny called out as they found themselves in the kitchen. "Hey Danny, find someone to grind on since Lydia ditched you for Jackshit?" Stiles smirked and Danny laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I've just been making drinks and making sure no one tries to have sex in her bedroom."</p><p>"Good man." Stiles patted his friend on the back.</p><p>"Oh! Danny this is Scott." The two guys shook hands as Stiles smiled at them. "Keep an eye on him, he's a lightweight." Danny whispered before disappearing. "I am not!" Stiles disagreed but he was already gone.</p><p>Scott giggled and Stiles rolled his eyes before they made their way to where people were dancing by the pool.</p><p>Scott had eyes only on Stiles when he felt someone watching him and looked up to see Derek Hale standing a few feet away in the shadows.</p><p>About to walk over to him, Scott was brought back to Stiles who grabbed his hand as they began dancing.</p><p>Stiles put his arms around Scott's neck as Scott held onto his waist and they danced together.</p><p>Scott felt his insides explode with emotion.</p><p>Their bodies pressed together, Stiles' warm hands tightly holding onto the fabric of his jacket. They fit together perfectly, like 2 pieces of a puzzle. Each boy couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they swayed with the music.</p><p>Everything was still in the world except for them in those few moments but of course something had to go wrong.</p><p>Scott felt a sharp pain in his skull.</p><p>"Ugh." He groaned, keeping his hands planted on Stiles' waist.</p><p>"Scott?" Stiles asked concerned.</p><p>The pain was getting to be too much as he tried to keep himself from freaking out. He was sweating and panting trying to keep from losing control.</p><p>Then he remembered what Isaac had said.</p><p>
  <em>Lycanthropy.</em>
</p><p>"Scott? Are you okay?" Stiles asked again but Scott just pushed himself away and ran into the house.</p><p>"Scott!"</p><p>He pushed through trying to find the exit. He couldn't stay here any longer.</p><p>"Scott?" Isaac's voice filled his ears as he ignored his friend and made his way to the car parked at the curb.</p><p>He quickly opened the door not wanting Stiles or Isaac to follow him. "Scott!" He saw Stiles ran out after him so he gunned it and sped off down the road.</p><p>Stiles felt his heart crack a little at how his date had just abandoned him when he heard another voice.</p><p>"Stiles."</p><p>A tall, dark and handsome man appeared. He had a little bit of dark stubble on his chin but his jawline was amazingly chiseled and he was built quite well. Stiles could see the muscle through his shirt.</p><p>
  <em>God this man was attractive.</em>
</p><p>"I'm Derek, one of Scott's friends.. would you like a ride home?"</p><p>Stiles thought about going back inside to talk to Lydia and Danny about what had just happened but decided not to ruin their night with another bad date sob story.</p><p>He felt anger and embarrassment flare in his heart.</p><p>"I'd love a ride." He flashed a smile at Derek who gave him one in return.</p><p>---</p><p>Scott stood in his bathroom shirtless as he felt the claws in his fingers extend and his eyes turned a bright gold. "What is happening to me!" He yelled as his teeth enlarged so that he had fangs.</p><p>
  <em>There was no fucking way that he was actually turning into a fucking werewolf like this wasn't possible.</em>
</p><p>Rage bubbled up inside him.</p><p>He punched the wall leaving an indent as someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Scott!" Isaac called out and Scott growled.</p><p>Opening the door only a little using his newfound strength to keep Isaac from entering all the way, since he didn't want to hurt his new friend.</p><p>"Scott, what's going on? Are you turning? I told you it was real! Oh my God my friend is a  werewolf!" Isaac exclaimed and Scott growled at him before coming back to himself. "Is Stiles okay? I left.. I left him there." Scott felt his hold slipping.</p><p>"He's fine, he got a ride home but Scott we need to look more into this! We need to find out who bit you!" Scott slammed a hand against the door.</p><p>"It was Derek! He bit me, He was the wolf that attacked us!" Scott shouted and Isaac's breath went cold.</p><p>"Scott, He's the one that took Stiles home." Scott lost all control when he heard that and jumped through his window, running into the woods to make sure Derek didn't murder his new boyfriend.</p><p>Meanwhile Isaac had sprinted out of Scott's house and speeded down the highway until was pulling up in the Argent driveway.</p><p>He banged on the door and came face to face with a red haired woman who looked at him confused.</p><p>"Um Hi Mrs. Argent. I was wondering if Stiles had come home yet?" Isaac tried to politely speak even though he was almost out of breath.</p><p>"Isaac?" Allison asked as she looked at him confused.</p><p>"Allison! Thank God! Can we talk?" Isaac asked and she nodded as their mother walked away quite confused.</p><p>They walked outside.</p><p>"Isaac what is- Is your brother home?" He cut her off as she nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, he came home like 40 minutes ago.. and he was pretty upset actually.. saying something about Scott leaving him there." Allison had a really puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, he had to leave or else you're brother would have been werewolf meat, even though he still was in danger because Derek drove him home."</p><p>"Woah! What the hell are you talking about?" Allison yelled and Isaac took a deep breath.</p><p>"Derek Hale is the one who bit Scott, he drove your brother home after Scott ditched him at the party because that joke I made was true, Everything is true.. Derek and now apparently Scott are werewolves."</p><p>---</p><p>         "Derek! What did you do to him!" Scott shouted as he looked around his vision a red tint.<br/>
He was unable to control his body as he panted in anger searching for the wolf.</p><p>"I was making sure he was safe, from you." Derek's voice responded as Scott growled.</p><p>He looked around again but it was too late, his body was being tossed against a tree which hurt but not too badly when Derek grabbed him around the neck holding him down.</p><p>"He would've probably been worse off had he stayed there so I offered him an alternative and he took it." Derek said as Scott tried to throw him off.</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell was he trying to ruin Scott's life?</em>
</p><p>"You're a psycho." Scott bit out and Derek looked up in panic, "Let go of me!"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Scott grew even more angry as Derek finally released him. "Shit, They're already here.. Run!" And Derek was gone but Scott moved too slow and before he could do anything something pierced through his arm and pinned him to a tree.</p><p>The pain was sharp, as his blood spilled onto the tree behind it.</p><p>He groaned as 3 men appeared out of the shadows.</p><p>2 with guns and one with a crossbow.</p><p>The crossbow was pointed directly at him as he looked at the man in fear.</p><p>For the second fucking night in a row he was going to die.</p><p>When suddenly something grabbed one of the guys and tossed him, then he grabbed the other and tossed him into a tree.</p><p>Crossbow man turned around and Derek was by Scott's side as they made a quick escape to the man's dismay.</p><p>Scott felt himself turn back into regular him as he dropped his body onto a tree trunk.</p><p>"Who the hell were they?" Scott cried out and Derek rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hunters and they live to murder our kind."</p><p>So not only did he have to worry about turning into some man eating monster every few weeks for the rest of his life but he is being hunted by some random dudes with really painful weapons.</p><p>Scott felt anger flare up. "You did this to me!"</p><p>Derek squinted at him and then laughed harshly.</p><p>"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can hear better? Smell better? Run faster? That you don't have asthma anymore? That you have something that most people would kill for?" Derek scoffed.</p><p>Scott pushed the questions from his mind. He wouldn't be sucked into the pros on this one, the cons far outweighed them.</p><p>"The bite is a gift Scott. We're brothers now."</p><p>"I don't want it!" He stood up pushing Derek who had a grin on his face. "You will."</p><p>---</p><p>                   "I still can't believe he did that to you and you didn't come tell Danny or I so that we could kick his ass today." Lydia and Danny stood next to Stiles who was grabbing the last of his things since it was the end of the school day. Stiles shook his head and shrugged.</p><p>"It's fine, I'll be fine.. we can all facetime when you get home Lyds?" Stiles hugged Danny and kissed Lydia's cheek who gave him a sad smile.  The two of them felt their hearts get heavier as Stiles walked out the doors with an obviously sad expression.</p><p>Making his way to the parking lot Stiles didn't notice Scott come up behind him and grab his arm.</p><p>When they came face to face Stiles laughed at him before continuing to walk away.</p><p>"You have to let me explain!" Scott cried and Stiles whipped around angrily.</p><p>"No, you left me stranded at the party. I don't have to let you do anything." He started to walk away again.</p><p>"Wait! Stiles, please! I'm sorry.. please you have to believe me. I didn't want to leave you there like that." Scott begged as Stiles felt his resolve breaking, he liked Scott.</p><p>"Did you get sick?"</p><p>"I had an attack of something." Stiles snorted and turned towards him.</p><p>"Am I going to get an explanation from you?" He pressed and Scott smiled that annoyingly charming and cute smile.</p><p>"Can you out of the kindest of your heart, please trust me when I say that I had a reason but I really didn't want to leave you." Scott pleaded and Stiles finally nodded despite him feeling like he should have ignored him and kept walking.</p><p>"So can I have another chance?"</p><p>"Am I going to regret this?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>Stiles chuckled at that and immediately he was drawn back in. "So is that a yes at a second chance?"</p><p>"Definitely." They got close to each other just about to kiss when a honk sounded and Stiles looked to see his dad getting out of the car.</p><p>"It's my dad, I better go." He smiled at Scott who watched Stiles get into his car when his father turned around again Scott felt his heart stop in it's excited beating.</p><p>
  <em>His dad was the man in the woods with the crossbow.</em>
</p><p><em>Fuck me.</em> Scott thought and when the man smiled at him, he quickly waved back and Stiles' got into his side of the car.</p><p>Stiles flashed him a smile and that's when he knew that he was indeed truly fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to add some visuals of what Stiles and Allison's bedroom's actually look like in this chapter. I will also be adding a link for a picture of what the Argent house would actually look like if those were their rooms. Just imagine that they are like kind of rich. (Even though they kind of have good money in the show like spontaneous trips to France?)</p><p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>     "I want to redo my <a href="https://www.mydomaine.com/thmb/D01eijb-U367R57czhYJK6yASls=/800x0/filters:no_upscale():max_bytes(150000):strip_icc()/cdn.cliqueinc.com__cache__posts__181512__gender-neutral-bedrooms-181512-1497473254991-main.700x0c-7e416c7ea9c04a13ac9a7b57b7f86af3.jpg">bedroom</a>, I feel like I need something else to put on the walls." Stiles put down his pencil and looked at his friends through the FaceTime, Lydia and Danny both looked up from their notebooks to look at him.  "We could go shopping for some new décor Saturday." She picked up a different pen color and continued writing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As long as we are back before 3, there's a game so Jackson and I are practicing." Danny spoke up closing his textbook and Stiles got a bright idea. "Wait! So what if we all go out after the game on a mini group hangout and we can see how well you guys like Scott." Stiles excitedly asked and his two friends looked at him once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lydia didn’t say anything for a few seconds but rolled her eyes at Stiles’ hopeful expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't believe you gave him another chance, but at least if we do this I can make sure for myself if he's worthy of you." Lydia once again went back to writing and Danny laughed. "I'm not a fan of him after what he did either but maybe he had a good personal reason plus I like hanging with you guys obviously, so I'm game."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles couldn't help but smile brightly as he continued doing his own homework.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     "Get some sleep, and tell Isaac that I said hello." His mom walked out of his room for her shift at the hospital as Scott looked back to his friend playing with a fake gun on the camera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So was anyone suspicious of me after practice?" Isaac shook his head. "No, coach just was really impressed and Jackson was really pissed off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott chuckled a little at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Isaac looked at the screen weirdly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's up dude?" Isaac looked again as his typing icon appeared on the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Look Behind you. Someone there. </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott nervously went to turn only for him to be grabbed and shoved against his bedroom wall. "What the hell is your deal?" Derek was 2 inches from his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I saw you during practice, you almost shifted on the field, if you reveal yourself then everyone will know and if they know about you then they will find out about me." He growled and Scott felt his body shake a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't tell, I promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You bet your ass you won't, because if you play in that game on Saturday I'll kill you myself." Derek threatened and then disappeared as Scott struggled to regain his calm demeanor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn Dude." Isaac sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott ran a hand through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Derek Hale and werewolfitude was a becoming a serious pain in his ass. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The next morning</em> he found himself in Coach's office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Coach, I know I just joined the team that I just made it onto startling line but I can't come to Saturday's game." Scott looked down and Coach looked at him confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't wait to come to Saturday's game is all I hear and that is the energy I'm looking for. Now get out of my office while I make plays." He pushed Scott through the doors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott rubbed a hand over his face and groaned at how screwed up life was starting to get for him when he noticed Stiles walking toward him. "Hey! Are you good to talk?" Stiles spoke with concern and Scott smiled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, It's just my mom.. she's nothing." Stiles looked at him weird. "No, I mean she's everything but I'm never too busy to talk to you." Stiles then presented him with that signature smile. "That's good to hear... I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to watch you and Danny play on Saturday, and then we are going out with Lydia, Jackson and Danny afterwards to hang out." Stiles excitedly said and Scott felt his insides squeeze at the fact that all of Stiles' friends would be there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds fun right?" Scott couldn't hurt his feelings and make him lose the smile so he gave up one of his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds great!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay great! Oh and bring Isaac if you want, I might even invite Allison if Lydia can deal for long enough." Stiles walked away with a laugh and Scott tried to look happier than he actually did by smiling before stalking off to find Isaac who was starting to become his best friend. And confidant for his new issues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He found Allison instead who was at her locker and leaned against it groaning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you doing okay? Are you about to shift?" Allison asked quickly her concerned look mirroring the one that Scott had just seen on Stiles moments before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, It's just You know how Derek threatened me into not playing on Saturday?" She nodded as Isaac filled her in that morning before school. "Well your brother is coming to the game and is expecting to see me play and then he wants us to go out after with his friends." Scott complained as Allison looked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He wants me to hang out with him and his friends?" Allison said incredulously as Scott nodded. "He said if Lydia can deal then He's inviting you." Scott explained and Allison felt her heart get heavier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott noticed how her expression changed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allison.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's whatever, but you shouldn't be playing if you could shift, that would be very bad for many people." She finally said and Scott rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But he really wanted this do over with Stiles to go well. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you were asking for my advice, I'd say despite the fact that my brother will more than likely be upset, I'd rather people not die on the field." Allison intelligently spoke for the final time before walking away and Scott took another deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>             In a strange turn of events Lydia was the deciding factor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both stood at the board attempting to solve equations when she viciously whispered. "Rumor has it that you aren't playing on Saturday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not." He croaked and She threw a harsh glare at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you are, because if you don't then I will have no issue in introducing Stiles to a few college boys at the party I'm dragging him to on Sunday night." Lydia lied as Scott panicked not realizing what the girl was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suggest you play and make my best friend happy, he's forgiving but ruining 2 dates is enough for him to go looking for love in the arms of another." She put down her chalk and walked away from the board as Scott noticed that she had been answering her question while intimidating him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The teacher behind him sighed deeply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. McCall you are not even remotely close to solving your problem."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tell me about it. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>            Allison's <a href="https://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2015/11/11/3/dh2016_master-bedroom-bed-profile_h.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.966.725.suffix/1447256524717.jpeg">bedroom</a> was in a state of mania as she herself was, papers flying out of her printer, she was searching through every website she could find to get information on Scott's new situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She learned about the history of Lycans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What they were vulnerable to.  What they could and couldn't do. The ranking of them in packs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alphas. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Betas. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Omegas. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was so immersed in her research that she didn't even notice her brother coming into her room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Ally, what are you doing? Homework?" She quickly slammed her laptop shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing, I was just looking into some things for a project in...English class." She lied and Stiles looked at her strangely before going to grab one of the papers on her floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh, this looks like the cover of that big ugly book in the library in dad's office. " Stiles laughed a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Uh actually I meant to talk to you about something." She quickly remembered the conversation she had with Scott earlier about Saturday and took the paper from her brother sitting it on the computer desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, what's up?" He continued giving her a suspicious face but didn't object.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was just wondering if you had asked the queen bee if you could invite your own sister to hang out with you?" Stiles sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allison, I just wanted to have a nice do over with Scott and I wanted to do it in a more comfortable environment for the both of us... and I wasn't going to even invite Isaac until I realized how him and Scott are like best friends now. Then I thought about inviting you but it's not only that you and Lydia can't get along.. I don't want you to have to watch her and Jackson be all disgusting if they win the game...it's torturing you." Stiles tried to explain as Allison looked at him with sad eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It doesn't even matter, I honestly don't care about her like that anymore." Allison lied and Stiles smiled at her as he had forgotten all about her suspicious behavior from before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure. Whatever you say.. I'll let them know that you're coming." And with that he was gone .</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison took a deep breath, happy that her distraction had worked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat back down to keep researching when she looked  at the paper that Stiles had picked up and his words rang in her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Huh, this looks like the cover of that big ugly book in the library in dad's office</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She quickly folded the paper in half and stuffed it in her pocket along with her phone before running downstairs to find her parents in the living room. Her mother was folding and her father was cleaning some gun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey dad I was wondering if I could get a book from the library in your office, I have a project in Econ about taxes on firearms back in the day." She lied and he smiled at her as he put the gun down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course sweetheart, we can look together." He smiled as she shook her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine, I can get it.. you're busy anyways. I promise I'll put it back." She smiled and quickly made her way to his office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed the door and immediately walked up the tall stacks of books, taking out the paper and searching for the one with the matching image. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After about 5 seconds she found it, remembering that Stiles had said that it was big and ugly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She opened the book as fast as possible and took out her phone taking pictures of the pages.  "Allison, did you find it?" She could hear her father's footsteps coming toward her as she closed the book and stuck it back on the shelf.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting her phone away and running to the other side as she grabbed some random book and turned around to face her dad who was standing there smiling. "Found it, thanks dad." She had walked past when he touched her arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison's heart was thumping as she took a deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You dropped this." He handed her the folded paper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled and took the paper from him before running up to her room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her father walked into his office and looked at the bookshelves closely, noticing that one book is sticking out a little, he takes it down and looks at it noticing how despite him or his wife not touching it for years the book has fingerprints in the dust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slips the book back into place perfectly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he goes to sit back in the living room and his wife looks at him. "Did she find it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, She found what she was looking for." He picks up the cloth and continues cleaning his gun with a different thought in mind than before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>          "I think my father, possibly my entire family has some kind of knowledge about Werewolves." Allison admitted and Scott stiffened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was hoping he didn't have to talk about this with Allison anytime soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? What gives you that impression?" Isaac asked as he wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter. "I was doing some research on werewolves and I printed out some picture of a werewolf with humans standing around it as if they were going to kill it. Stiles comes in." Scott looks at her as if she's crazy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pipe down, he didn't even notice what he was looking at or saying but he looked at it and said that it looked like something on the front of a book in my dad's office, so I get him to leave and then go down to find it and he was right, it was the same picture.. apparently a really long time ago one of my ancestors that lived in France,  killed this huge ass wolf in revenge because the wolf killed his family." Allison explained and Isaac was listening intently but Scott's heart was beating furiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's more than likely that's just some old myth though." He said and she looked at him with a little smile on her bowed lips. "Like silver killing werewolves?" Allison asked. Scott nodded at her and she grew a bigger smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My family's last name is Argent Scott, guess what that means in French?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Silver." Isaac responded and all 3 of them continued walking in silence as the Allison's deductions weighed heavily on their minds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the silence was broken when they arrived at the place where Scott smelled the blood earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All 3 of them started digging and had been going for about an hour when Isaac noticed a small plant in the middle of the dirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if the body is actually over here? Like flowers on a grave?" Isaac asked and they walked over to the plant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think that's Wolfsbane. Derek wouldn't have been able to touch this, it's poisonous to werewolves." Allison stated and Scott stepped back a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So how did it get here?" Isaac went to grab the plant only for some string to come up with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell?" Scott asked as Isaac pulled the string from the ground the circle got wider.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly Scott flinched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Allison asked as she came to look at whatever he was looking at.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Half of a dead body laid before them and Isaac screamed and dropped the rope when he saw it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to call the sheriff." Allison said in a strained voice as she took out her phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>            Stiles was washing the dishes as his mother put their leftovers inside of a dinner box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dad came down in a coat and boots, car keys dangling in his hand. "Where are you going?" His mom asked as his dad grimaced. "Apparently, Allison and her friends found the body that the police had been looking for in the woods. The sheriff called and said that he would like for one of her guardians to come down to the station." He explained and Stiles' eyes went big.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, be safe .." His mom replied and but his dad looked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will, and make sure you guys stay in, I don't want anyone going on anymore adventures for the night." He smiled before walking out the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well Genim? A movie?" She asked and he smiled at his mother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You pick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>            Allison watched her dad, Mrs. McCall and Mr. Lahey speak to the sheriff as Scott and Isaac stood next to her. "Can you hear them Scott?" She asked and he nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's telling them about the shovels and how he thinks that despite us pretending that it was an accident, that we went looking for the body."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well shit." Isaac sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He also told them that he thinks that we should be safe from being attacked because they caught and have Derek in custody." Scott sighed in relief. As did Allison and Isaac.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we still have another problem, Derek is in custody with human police officers, if he can murder one person, why would he not have an issue with killing multiple people to get out of jail?" Isaac reasoned and they all stood there quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think he would do anything too severe, remember how he was acting about me playing, he's terrified of someone finding out about us." Scott responded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the door opened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott felt his heart pound as he watched Mr. Argent walk up to them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must be Scott." He smiled but his face had a slight glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Mr. Argent." Scott blushed as his mom came up to them. "Mrs. McCall, it was nice to meet you, hopefully I'll see you soon again Scott.. my children are awfully fond of you." He politely looked at the teen and ushered Allison away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott blew out the breath he was holding in and smiled at his mom, who took his hand as they walked to the car, Alongside Isaac who's dad had left immediately after the meeting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll see you tomorrow, bro." Scott and Isaac bumped fist and Isaac walked to his car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison and her father rode home in almost silence when suddenly he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm confused by this behavior Allison, ever since that boy has come here you've been acting strange.. I would expect it from your brother since they have some kind of romance going on but you've been the one lying to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lying?" Allison looked a him with a weird face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You went into my library and I don't know what you were actually looking for but it wasn't about guns, so what were you searching for why are you suddenly interested in folklore?" He questioned and Allison bit her lip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was just curious, I always see that book in there and I decide to take a look, but it was about myths and stuff so I put it back." She lied and he nodded despite not believing her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just worried about you, I don't want you getting wrapped up in something that you don't exactly understand." He said with all honesty and Allison couldn't help but slide deeper into her seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>          "You love Van Gogh paintings." Lydia smiled at him. "I do but I already have one hanging in my bathroom, I wanted to do something else." Stiles shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plus, I've always loved those hanging vines in other people's rooms, I think they'll match the nature thing you have going on." Danny smirked at Stiles' face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I like natural light, it's better than fluorescents." He defended. "Plus, I'm supposed to be getting those LED ones soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love those so much." Lydia said in a giddy voice, as Stiles laughed at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They got everything out of the trunk and walked into the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison sat in the living room with their parents as they all watched some show.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey guys, was the shopping trip successful?" His mom asked and Lydia responded. "Yeah, we actually found a lot of new things." She lifted up the bags and Allison rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys are back a little early, tired?" Chris asked and they all shook their heads.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Danny has a game tonight and we wanted to put everything up before he had to leave to practice with Jackson beforehand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh that's right, are you having dinner with us?" Victoria questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, we all are going out after the game, courtesy of Stiles." Allison responded, and everyone frowned except Stiles and Danny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All of you?" Victoria raised her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I thought that it would be nice." Stiles shrugged and began looking through his bags for something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more." Lydia gave Allison a fake smile. The brunette wanted to give her the finger but instead turned back around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, it's good for you guys to all spend time together." Chris smiled and Allison smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Isaac and Scott are coming too." Chris turned to look back at Stiles who ushered his friends up the stairs quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       Scott in his werewolf form crawled around on the roof of the Argent home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched Stiles through his balcony doors. As he smiled while closing the some kind of curtains.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott's heart pounded at the sight of him. He felt himself slip back into being human again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He was one of the most beautiful people that he had ever seen. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making the decision to leave, considering he had a game to get to, he jumped off the roof and landed in the yard, then ran out into the street but didn't see the car coming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The red car smacked into him and he painfully rolled off the hood onto the ground as Mr. Argent jumped out of the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Son, are you okay?" He asked attempting to check him over when the door opened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Stiles ran out of the house to find Scott laying in the grass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my God! Were you trying to kill him?" Stiles kneeled down and did the same thing as his dad checking him for injury. "No, he just appeared in the street, I didn't know he was there until he was on the hood." Chris said slightly shocked as Stiles glared at him a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Scott quickly said and Stiles shook his head. "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah I'm fine, I swear.. I'm totally fine." Scott promised and Stiles smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just wanted to say Hi." Scott said as the father and son helped him to stand. "Are you sure that you're alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm completely fine.." Scott said as he looked at Stiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I should go, I have the to get ready for the game." He smiled and Stiles touched his temple to make sure that he didn't have a mark. "You're still coming right?" Scott asked and Stiles looked into Scott's eyes as they shared a deep look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I'm coming." He said breathily as he shrugged a little with the most innocent and gorgeous smile. Scott chuckled and allowed himself one moment of imagining this without his father standing. There's no doubt that Mr. Argent was the only reason Scott hadn't kissed Stiles after he had looked at him like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Electricity felt like it was shooting between them awakening every part of them, bodies close enough that they only had to move an inch and their faces would be squashed together..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chris looked at the two teens feeling his body stir with overprotection, he did not like how Stiles was smiling at this boy. So he quickly amended the statement. "We all are coming." Stiles and Scott looked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Stiles asked and Scott just covered up his look with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're both going to the game." He reiterated for his son who gave him an evil eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's great." Scott nodded but really wanted to smack himself against the front of another car at the thought of Mr. Argent coming to watch him play, especially since he still was having issues controlling the shift.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>       </p>
</div><div>
  <p>         "I still don't think you should play but my opinion obviously doesn't matter." Isaac complained and Scott just rolled his eyes. "Not, you too." He sighed and Isaac shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scott, I understand that you want to be normal and I am sorry that you have to deal with these new changes just as you're settling into a new town but you have to accept this eventually. You're a werewolf, a fact that isn't changing anytime soon." Scott looked at his friend who walked away without saying another word.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He huffed and punched the locker, leaving a dent in the metal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why couldn't everyone leave him alone about how he has to deal with this werewolf thing. It was ruining his life and he was supposed to just accept it? Bullshit. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott stalked off to the field.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jackson watched the whole thing wishing he could hear whatever was said between the 2 boys.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Somethings up with McCall, I don't think he's in the right mind to play." Someone said watching the exchange as well. "That's fine, just get me the ball.. don't pass to him, just give it to me." He stated and the other guys all nodded except Danny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the team ran out onto the field.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     The game was going horribly, Scott hadn't made a single goal, Jackson was doing alright but Danny was the only one who had scored out of people that Stiles' actually cared about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Danny passed to Scott and Scott bobbed and weaved through the defense before throwing the ball which missed the net.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd groaned and Stiles nervously sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well your boyfriend isn't doing too hot, Help me with this sign for Jackson and Danny." Lydia said and Stiles looked at her. "Stiles?" She said one last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reluctantly stood and helped her hold the sign up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott glared, he didn't care about shifting anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted Stiles to be proud of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly the wolf came to the surface and his fangs were out as he heard the whistle blow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knocked a player off their feet and stole the ball before jumping and doing a flip to land in front of the net and making a goal. The crowd went wild and Scott growled a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison quickly came to Isaac who was on the bench, both of them watching their friend make goals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't tell if he's shifting or not." Isaac worried and Allison sighed as Danny passed to Scott who twisted and quickly jumped up throwing the ball as it broke through the net of the goalie's stick and went into the goal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles stood and cheered loudly and smiled at his father who was just looking at Scott with curious eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jackson furiously looked at Danny and grabbed him by the helmet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told you not to pass to him! You only pass to me!" He yelled and Danny pushed him away. "Calm down Jackson, we made a goal didn't we?" He huffed and walked to Scott smacking him on the back in congratulations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About 20 minutes later Beacon Hills had caught up and only needed one more goal to win the game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Scott was having trouble controlling his shift, he let out a growl and felt his face contort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit. He's shifting." Isaac called and Allison stood ready to drag him off the field if necessary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott watched as the ball was thrown in the air and caught it, running toward the goal, he tried to breath and keep from shifting fully when he heard a specific voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You can do it Scott. I know you can do it. </em>Stiles broke through into his thoughts. He concentrated on him. His words,  His voice, His face, His smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes and breathed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His golden eyes flashed as he for one moment felt control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he threw the ball and it went straight through the goalie's stick into the net behind him as the crowd cheered and went wild.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott wanted to cheer with the rest of his teammates but he couldn't keep himself from running off the field to the locker room. He couldn't will his gold eyes and fangs away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles watched in concern as he followed him ignoring his father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ran into the locker room, in the dark ignoring how cold he felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scott? Scott are you in here?" He called out looking around. When he heard movement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scott?" He said in a quieter voice when suddenly someone touched him and he screamed before seeing who it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You scared the shit out of me." He laughed and Scott chuckled too, feeling himself become grounded again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were amazing out there, I'm very proud of you." Stiles smiled and Scott put his hand on his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles put his hand in Scott's hair as he tried to separate them but surged forward kissing him again with more vigor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed until Stiles pulled away again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, I want to say goodbye to my dad.. and make sure that we're still going out.. meet me outside okay?" Scott nodded and watched as he walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isaac, Ally." He smiled and left the locker room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott had a huge smile on his face as he approached his friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I kissed him." He sighed and Isaac rolled his eyes "Yeah, we saw that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then he kissed me." Scott said as if he could hardly believe it. "Yeah we saw that too." Allison chuckled a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott looked at their expressions before deciding to keep the rest of what he was going to say to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do you guys look so depressed?" He asked and Isaac looked at Allison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My dad got a call from the sheriff, the M.E report says that the body had animal claws and since Derek is human and not an animal, Derek got released." Scott's eyes went wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy hell." He breathed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, they identified who it was, Laura Hale."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scott had an incredulous look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hale?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Derek's sister."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Argent Family Home:</p><p>https://pin.it/5kaPgMb</p><p>(Ignore the gate, pretend like it's not apart of the house)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa!<br/>This chapter is shorter than most, sorry about that I honestly didn't care for this episode except for the beginning when everyone has lunch together.<br/>But I promise I will be posting 2 more before the new Year!<br/>Happy Reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>  "The insides?" Scott asked. "Yes, their insides were everywhere.. you didn't see the bus when you got here? The entire back window is covered in blood." Isaac said and Scott shuddered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I came in through the other entrance because Jackson has been almost running me over everyday and after what happened Saturday I wasn't taking chances this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well good thing you'd heal if he did hit you." Isaac opened his locker as Scott noticed Stiles walking into the school with Danny. "Stiles!" He called and the boys turned as both smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles walked over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi, Isaac. See you at lunch?" Scott nodded and Danny waved at them and they both walked off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still can't believe you're dating him." Isaac laughed as Scott shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Neither can I.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>          (Once their first 2 periods were over) Allison, Erica, Scott and Isaac crowded at their usual table eating lunch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Red apples are elite." Isaac said as he bit his apple. Everyone shrugged in mutual agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what have you guys been doing?" Erica asked and the 3 friends looked at one another. "I heard you guys found a body a few days ago.. I can't believe you went grave digging without me." She had a mini pout on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me you did not want to be there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be where?" Lydia's voice appeared as she dropped her lunch tray and sat next to Erica who looked at her with a confused face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, nowhere..at my house on thanksgiving." Isaac lied as Scott looked at the people suddenly coming to their table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell is happening?" Allison asked and Stiles placed his tray down next to Scott who despite his confusion smiled at his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Isaac flinched when Danny and some other guy sat on opposite sides of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jackson finally arrived at the head of the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um not to be rude or anything but, what's going on here?" Erica suddenly broke the silence. Lydia laughed in a mocking way as Stiles glared at her. "I've been sitting with Stiles and Danny during lunch since we were 11, I'm not letting that change just because you weirdos are also here." Lydia explained and Stiles shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What she means is, I wanted to sit with Scott and you guys. So since we will all be seeing more of each other. I suggested we sit together." Stiles admitted and Scott held his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Has anyone else heard about the bus dude, Someone told me it was a cougar." Danny spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson refuted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A mountain lion is a cougar." Lydia corrected as Jackson glared at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do they know who it is?" Allison asked which was strangely coincidental because Isaac saw the notification drop down on his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think they just found out." He played the video for everyone at the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat in quiet for a few moments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn. Can we talk about something less morbid." Lydia tried as she looked at Stiles. "Oh, how about what we're doing on tomorrow night?" She smiled and Scott looked at Stiles who looked back at Lydia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said that you guys were hanging out, and I usually go over to your house on Tuesday's."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean you're at our house everyday." Allison interrupted and Isaac snickered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh shush Allison, I know you love my company." Lydia made a kissy face and Allison tried to cover her blush with a glare as she ducked her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we should totally have a double date." Lydia said excited and Stiles smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd rather stick this fork into my eyeball." Jackson stabbed his food with said fork as Lydia smacked his arm and Stiles rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well we were trying to figure something out ourselves." He shrugged and Scott looked at Allison who just avoided his look.  "Bowling! You love bowling." Lydia reasoned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only when there's real competition."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you know we aren't real competition, you know I'm good at bowling Lyds." Stiles smirked and Lydia surprisingly nodded at him. "Well McCall are you good at bowling?" Jackson challenged and Scott looked at all of the people around him who were looking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a great bowler."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a terrible bowler!" Scott yelled as he walked down the stairs with Isaac and Allison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you lie?" Allison laughed at her friend's idiotic behavior. Scott rubbed a hand down his face as he deeply sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stiles wasn't lying, he is a good bowler.. better than Jackson so you guys still have a chance." Allison tried to help but Scott still was worried that he was going to embarrass Stiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well maybe with your new werewolf powers you'll  be better?" Isaac offered and Scott nodded. That's a good point. He was much more coordinated after being bitten.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        "You should wear this, it's literally so cute." Lydia pulled a red sweater out of Stiles' closet as the two of them debated on his double date outfit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are gonna look totally hot in this sweater." Which was little cropped so it gave a glimpse of his midriff. "Now put on this jean jacket." Allison added and he pulled on his jacket standing in front of the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should honestly wear crop tops more often, you have so many in the back of your closet." Lydia smiled and Stiles smiled back at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When his door opened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dad." Stiles groaned and his father had the decency to look a little guilty. "Sorry, she's here so often I forget to knock sometimes." He pulled on his own jacket. "But, I came to let you know that you're staying in tonight." Stiles looked him confused. "No, we have a double date."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chris frowned. "There's a wild animal murdering people out here and they've put a curfew into effect. Lydia, you can spend the night since I don't want you driving around either."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles glared at his dad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His dad walked to his balcony doors and locked them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But-No arguing, you're staying here.. and even if you could go, you wouldn't be wearing that." And with that he left the room as Lydia threw herself onto his bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So I'll text Jackson and you can text Scott?" Lydia took out her phone as Stiles shook his head at her. "No, we're going."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles watched his dad pull out of the driveway then ran back over and he locked his bedroom door. "Come on, we'll climb down the balcony." He unlocked the balcony doors and walked out over to the railing and throwing himself over and quickly climbing down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lydia grabbed her keys and then followed her friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We haven't done this in a while." She admitted and he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They rushed to the car, buckling and backed out of the driveway, praying his mother didn't get suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       Allison and Isaac pulled up to the school parking lot in Isaac's jeep. Quietly slipping out and walking over to the destroyed bus. Ducking under caution tape. "Why are we here again?" Isaac questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to see if we can find anything to place Derek here." Allison walked through the bloody bus. "But if we do find anything, it would more than likely be his wolf form... do humans who are werewolves have the same DNA as when they are just werewolves?" Isaac asked and she shrugged. "I don't know Isaac, but I need to do something.. I'm not sitting at home when I can be trying to figure out this whole thing with Scott and Derek." She replied annoyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Isaac rolled his eyes at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can stay here and look until your eyes bleed but in an hour I'm going home." He commented and she pushed him into one of the seats but his words stuck a chord with her. "Red eyes...wait what color do Derek's eyes turn when he's a werewolf?" She asked and Isaac shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll ask Scott."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>          "I'm actually pretty good at this." Scott smiled as he bowled another strike and went to sit back down next to Stiles who hugged his middle. "How many is that Jackson?" He snarked and the other boy had the angriest look on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"6..in a row."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles laughed and Lydia stood up as Jackson attempted to help her, she pushed him back. "I think I'll try it on my own." She shrugged and the other boy rolled his eyes before sitting down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lydia rolled and got a strike as well, Jackson felt himself heat up even more as he stalked off to the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I'm getting better." She giggled and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you know I hate when you act stupid for him.. it shouldn't matter that you're better at something than he is.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles went to take his turn and Scott leaned over to Lydia. "Maybe, you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit." He offered and she flashed him a dazzlingly fake smile. "Trust me Scott, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Scott raised his eyebrows and sat back as Stiles walked back over after getting a spare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good Job." He smiled and the other boy blushed before sitting forward to talk to Lydia. Scott was going to join the conversation but his phone started ringing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He saw it was Isaac and answered it after walking away from them. "What's up Isaac?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allison wants to know what color Derek's eyes are when he shifts." Scott looks at his phone confused before answering. "Blue." He states when he hears the exclamation over the phone. "Then it isn't him! Then Derek isn't the alpha!" Allison yells as Scott feels confusion wash over him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allison what are you talking about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I remember when I was reading about different werewolf ranks it said that Alphas only have red eyes.. if they don't have red eyes then they aren't an alpha. I don't know what blue is the website didn't say but if they aren't red then Derek is not the alpha... Someone else is." Allison explained as Scott took in a deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scott is everything okay?" Stiles spoke from behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Holy Shit. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>        But while some teenagers were bowling and others were investigating a little green car was coming into town. Inside sat a blonde woman who was touching up her lipstick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She dropped the stick into the cup holder and drove forward about a mile before she heard it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A growl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking, she reached into the backseat and grabbed her shotgun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling over to the side of the road, she got out and opened the trunk to grab some better ammo. A single wolfsbane bullet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someone out there?" She called out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A single shot sounded through the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come out wherever you are, I don't bite." Her voice was teasing and falsely sweet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shadow leaped toward her and she fired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whatever it was that attacked, groaned lowly and leapt onto the wall of the building near her before running into the darkness of the night. She slammed the trunk closed. Then got back into the green car to continuing to drive down the road.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next 2 chapters are going to be the start of the story going a little off the rails, The more we get through the series, the more the scenes and episodes are going to be changed for my pleasure. I am in love with Teen Wolf but honestly, Jeff could have done so much better with so many stories and plotlines. </p>
<p>Hope you liked it. </p>
<p>I would love for you guys to tell me in the comments what you got this year for Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm sorry I know I said that 2 chapters would be up before the new year but I had to do a lot of things I didn't want to and I never had the chance to post. So Here's Chapter 6 and I promise like I give absolute surety that Chapter 7 will be up by tomorrow. Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>        <span>    Stiles pulled a white hoodie on and stood in front of his mirror and shook his head. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Going back to the closet, he searched through the space which was overflowing with clothes and plucked out a black cropped shirt. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"If you don't wear that I'll scream." Lydia sprayed her hair and puffed it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He pulled off the hoodie and put the black shirt on, looking at himself in the mirror. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>His entire midriff was showing. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"My dad is going to kill me." He replied and Lydia picked up a grey zipped jacket. She zipped him up to where the shirt reached. "There." She smiled and he shook his head but smirked in the mirror. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>This would work. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Grabbing his bag for school, he shoved his books inside and picked up his phone sliding it into is back pocket. "Lydia are you ready?" He questioned. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, just let me grab my keys from your nightstand and we can go." She responded. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles turned off his bathroom light and the two of them left the room together just as Allison walked out of her room. She took one look at Stiles and laughed. "You might want to zip up some more." Stiles looked down and saw some skin so he zipped it up to his chest area. "I'll unzip it before we get to school." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You better." Lydia pushed past Allison and headed down first. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Have a good day at School guys." Victoria smiled and Chris waved to them all. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh yeah, Dad.. mom said that Scott could come over and study after school today.. if that's fine with you?" Stiles gave his father a pretty smile. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chris looked at his wife who smiled at him. He looked at his son. "That's fine. But I want the door open and I do not want him on your bed." His dad demanded and Stiles nodded excitedly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Allison and Lydia shared a smile. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>What the hell was that?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lydia thought. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Did we actually smile at one another?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Allison couldn't keep the blush off her face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ignoring the weird moment, neither of them said anything as all 3 teens walked out of the house. Allison getting in her car and Stiles getting into Lydia's with her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>      Derek roamed the school grounds, sweaty and sickly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He needed to find Scott. Preferably before he died. He looked around and then he saw them. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles unzipped the gray jacket and suddenly his midriff was completely exposed. He nervously covered up with some books as Lydia smacked his hands away. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You look hot. Embrace it. Lydia told him and Derek smiled as much as possible. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He allowed his suffering some reprieve by looking at the soft white skin showing itself under Stiles' shirt. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>It's wrong. He's Scott's boyfriend but Derek couldn't help himself. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When another guy walked up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Derek had seen him hang around Stiles and Lydia pretty often. He listened. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So what are you guys doing this afternoon?" He asked. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Scott's coming over."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Ooo." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Stop, we're just studying."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's like getting into a hot tub with a guy, someone is eventually going to cop a feel." Lydia shrugged as they walked toward the stairs. Stiles looked at her skeptically. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Just make sure he wears a condom." Danny backed her up and Stiles scoffed. "We've been on one date, why would I be putting out?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Don't be such a prude, just give him a little taste." Lydia smiled and Stiles huffed before hugging his books to his chest. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Derek felt turmoil in his heart but wasn't allowed to wallow in it because the bell rang and his enhanced hearing caused the noise to elevate and he ran into some lockers before running off to hide out. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>       Scott and Isaac sat in the library during their Math period and instead of doing equations on the computer and they were looking into how to identify an alpha other than red eyes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Maybe the only way to truly tell are the eyes." Isaac reasoned and Scott sat back in his chair. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Dude if Derek isn't the alpha then we have a much bigger problem on our hands." Scott tiredly said. "I know but if it isn't him then the bright side is that we have another ally."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I wouldn't call Derek an ally." Scott scoffed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Well he isn't the bad guy apparently, and if he didn't bite you then we find out who did and fast." Isaac closed the tab and went to his computer to start working on his equations. Scott groaned and opened the link to do the same. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>        That afternoon after school Isaac are walking to Isaac's Jeep when they see Derek Hale laying on the ground next to it looking like he's about to die. "What the fuck?" Isaac exclaims as he goes to grab Derek and get him off the ground. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott helps and they try to get him to talk. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"She shot me." He whispered and Scott looked around making sure no one could hear. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Some different kind of bullet." Derek murmurs and Scott curses at that but actually does curse when he sees Stiles walking over. Derek's eyes flash blue and quickly change. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott in a panic helps him get into Isaac's car. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Get him out of here and take him somewhere safe, so that he can't get shot again.." Scott orders Isaac. "I hate this." Isaac whined and pulled off as Stiles reaches Scott. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Was that Derek?" Stiles questions and Scott feels himself grow jealous at the happy tone Stiles has. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, he wanted a ride but I came on my bike so I had Isaac take him home." Scott tried to be as honest as possible. "Oh, so you guys are friends.. I never see you hang out." Stiles confusedly said and Scott wanted to smack his head against a wall. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, we aren't really friends.. we just know each other..is that a new shirt?"  He switched the conversation and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the look Scott was giving him. "Yeah, do you like it?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott's heart was going a mile a minute as he imagined all the things he could do to that silky white skin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, I like it a lot." Scott smiled and Stiles returned the smile. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Good, I have to go Allison is waiting for me but I'll see you in a few right?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah." Stiles kissed his cheek and ran off. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott hopped on his bike and hustled to Stiles' house where he saw Stiles getting out of Allison's car who just backed out of the driveway. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He waved at her and she smiled at him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But Stiles was looking at him strangely. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You got here, the same time as me.. how..?" He walked up to the door. "I took a shortcut, a really short, shortcut." Scott lied and Stiles just looked at him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What's up with you today? You've been acting weird since this morning." Stiles accused and Scott gulped. "I'm just stressed about classes, I'm not doing good." He lied (kind of). </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Not doing well." Stiles corrected and Scott flushed. "See what I mean." Which caused Stiles to chuckle. Scott stared at the interior of his large house. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Come in, no one should be home for a few hours." Stiles smirked and lead Scott up the stairs to his bedroom. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Wow, you're room is big." He commented and Stiles shrugged before closing the door with his dad's rule in mind. "So, should we start with English?" Scott went to take out his book but found himself being pushed toward Stiles bed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Suddenly they were on the bed making out. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles removed his jacket and Scott ran his fingers over the smooth skin. When another hand grabbed his and placed it on Stiles' ass. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott happily ran his hand over his boyfriend's body as Stiles ran his fingers up Scott's shirt. They heatedly kissed and Scott felt his control slipping. His claws extended and he quickly attempted to keep them from Stiles' bare skin. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He shoved his hand under his blankets and Stiles pulled away. "What's wrong?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you're not doing anything you don't want to." Scott smiled and Stiles shook his head. "I initiated this remember?  Stiles laughed. "Are you doing something you don't want to do?" And Scott laughed that time. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Did you seriously ask me that question?" The two of them kissed again and rolled over so that Scott was pressing him into the bed as their hips rolled together. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When a phone rang. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott sighed and Stiles grabbed it from the dresser showing it to him which read Isaac across the screen. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott almost growled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It's fine, I'll call him back later." He put the phone on silent and sat it on the nightstand again despite knowing that he needed to answer the call. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He never knew when he'd be able to do this with Stiles again, and Derek wasn't getting in the way of that. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They were about to kiss when he saw a picture on Stiles' desk. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>It was his dad and some blonde woman.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Who is that lady?" He asked. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's my aunt Kate, She's the best.. she actually came down last night." Stiles smiled and that's when Scott realized. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>She shot me, Different kind of bullet. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott decided to keep the conversation moving. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He picked up a stack of papers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's when I thought I wanted to be a poet. But I was awful" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He picked up a bundle that had mini-stories written on the front. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's when I thought I was a writer but my stories were terrible." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He showed him a bunch of photos. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I was into photography but I sucked at that too." Scott laughed. "Is there anything that you're good at that isn't bowling?" Scott joked and Stiles thought for a moment before grabbing Scott's hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'll show you, as long as you don't think I'm psycho." Stiles begged and they walked downstairs, then walked through another door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They arrived in a garage area. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott looked around behind him for a moment and when he turned back around Stiles was pointing knives at him that had rings on the end. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He flinched. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>What the fuck?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles laughed at his reaction. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I trained in knife throwing and knife fighting for a while as a child and as a teen, I could've done competitions and stuff but I didn't want to, My sister was the same except it was archery for her." Stiles explained and Scott couldn't help but want to faint knowing that the Argents had been training their children at a young age without them knowing what they were preparing for. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What's wrong?" Stiles' expression went sad and Scott felt bad, it was a cool talent but only if Stiles' family weren't werewolf hunters meaning that one day he could have one of those knives sticking out of him. He shook his head and shrugged before looking at the large wall of guns. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's a lot of guns." He whispered and Stiles laughed a little. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, my dad sells firearms to law enforcement." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott had to pinch himself to keep from blurting the truth. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Are you planning on joining the family business?" Stiles smirked and reached to put his arms around Scott's torso. "I don't know, do you think I'd look hot with a gun?" He whispered as Scott felt his lower half heat up. "Hotter without." He said looking at Stiles' lips and then they were kissing again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lips rubbing against one another, Scott pushed Stiles into the white wall, not wanting him to lean against the guns as they continued to lock their lips together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Wrapped up in kissing, neither of them noticed Chris come into the garage. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He walked in with a box of ammo, ready to place it with his other containers only to find his son pushed up against a wall making out with his boyfriend?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Anger coursed through him and he dropped the box onto the ground making them jump apart. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Chris, are you going to help me grab the groceries?" Kate yelled. He glared at Scott. "Stiles, you can start putting things away in the kitchen... Mr. McCall, would you mind helping?" Scott shook his head in fear. "No, I don't mind at all." He tried to smile but only could manage to not look him directly in the eyes. If looks could kill, Scott would be one dead dog. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Great." He left the garage and Stiles looked at Scott apologetically. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>       Closing the trunk, Scott's phone chimed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <b>Derek isn't looking too good. - Isaac </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He sighed, he had forgotten about Derek. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When Stiles walked out he smiled at the boy, dropping it immediately when his father appeared behind him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So do you still want to study?" He offered and Stiles went to answer but his dad quickly replied. "I think he'll do better on his own." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles looked at the ground. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott huffed in annoyance. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, so I'll see you later then?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"At School." Chris glared at Scott who nodded. "I have a voice you know." Stiles snapped at his father. He went to hug or kiss Scott goodbye but Chris put a hand out in front of him. "You, on your bike.. You go inside." He ordered as Stiles glared at him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott smiled at his boyfriend and went to get on his bike when another voice came out. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Chris, don't be ridiculous they were making out in the garage not shooting a porno." She turned to Scott. "You with the cute brown eyes, drop your bike.. you're staying for dinner." She smiled brightly at him and Scott felt palpitations with the look Chris was giving him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles smiled and reached his hand out. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott wearily took it as the two of them walked inside. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chris wanted to growl, can't even make decisions in his own house. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>        At dinner, Scott sat between Stiles and Allison who had arrived not too long after Chris, Kate and Victoria came home. Scott's heart thundered against his chest as he took a sip of water. "Would you like something other than water Scott?" Victoria politely questioned and Scott shook his head. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Maybe some beer?" Scott's eyes went wide. "A shot of tequila?" He pushed even more. "Really dad?" Stiles asked dropping his fork. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I was just wondering if he drinks." Chris shrugged and Allison rolled her eyes as she so frequently does. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm too young." Scott replied and Victoria chuckled. "That doesn't stop most teenagers, certainly doesn't stop our son." Stiles groaned. "Well it should." Scott smiled at Stiles who blushed and Kate clapped dramatically. "Good Answer, maybe you'll be the good influence on little Genim here."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott looked confused. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Genim?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles glared harshly at Kate. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You thought his name was Stiles?" Chris asked and Allison snorted. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"He didn't.." Stiles looked sympathetically at his boyfriend. "I was going to tell you eventually but I the only people who I know don't call me that except for these people so.." He took a drink and Scott laughed. "It's fine, I'm happy to learn something new about you." Scott took Stiles' hand and the other boy smiled back. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Ah, young love." Kate smirked biting into a potato as Chris attempted to keep from bending his silverware. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When suddenly Scott's phone blared, he looked down seeing Isaac's name. "I have to take this, it's my mom." He excused himself from the table and walked to a random room. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Dude, he's getting worse.. and you're playing house!" Isaac yelled as Scott sighed. "Okay, um... what did he say we need to do?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"He said, he needs to know the type of bullet." Scott cursed in his head and quietly snuck over to the room that Stiles said was Kate's. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He opened the case and looked through all of the ammo. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hurry, he's starting to smell bad." Isaac complained and Scott blanched. "Like what?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Like death." Isaac deadpanned and Scott ignored him to continue looking. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>One of the sections had a 2 missing bullets.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked at the name and read it off to Isaac. "Nordic blue monkshood." He said as he heard Derek's voice. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I need the bullet." He croaked and Scott tried to think of a way to get it to him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'll get it to you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm bringing him to the animal clinic, meet me there."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay." He hung up quickly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He removed another bullet and closed the case hearing footsteps coming toward him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Then he walked out and closed the door coming face to face with Stiles. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Why were you in Kate's room?" He asked suspiciously. "I was looking for an available room to talk in, so I walked in there." He lied. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Is your mom okay?" Stiles questioned as Allison walked over to them. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, she was letting me know that she was working a double shift and that I wouldn't see her until tomorrow night probably." Scott lied knowing his mother was probably at home right now. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So she would prefer if I was at home." He finished and Stiles nodded. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, I'll tell my parents and you can run upstairs to get your stuff." Stiles smiled leaving the room and Scott turned to Allison. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Isaac, texted is he going to be okay?" She whispered and he sighed. "I hope so." He replied before running up to Stiles' room to get his bookbag. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When he came back down Stiles was standing at the door waiting for him with Allison in tow. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm sorry this was probably the most awkward dinner you've been apart of." Stiles smiled and Scott shrugged. "It wasn't the worst, my parents told me they were getting divorced over dinner." Scott said and Stiles blushed in embarrassment. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, it was bad." Scott laughed and Stiles laughed with him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He then went in to kiss Scott who stopped him seeing Chris watching them. "Your dad is watching." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles pulled his face closer and whispered, "Good." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They kissed one another slow and sweet ignoring the look from his father. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>After puling away Scott went to open the door only for Kate to walk out of her room. "Hold on, I have something to ask Scott." She said and Scott went rigid. "Yes?" He asked in a small voice. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What did you take from my things?" Her look was much harsher than that of Chris's glares. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Who walked into the room after hearing the accusation. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What?" Scott played. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"My bag, what did you take from it?" Kate asked once more. "What are you talking about?" Chris questioned. "When I left this morning my bag closed and Scott leaves the dinner table for a long time and now he has to go, and my bag is open?" She accuses. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Kate, he didn't take anything." Stiles said. "I hate to accuse him, but I need to see what's in his pockets Stiles." She replied. "Dad." Stiles tried but his father just looked at Scott skeptically. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Go ahead, empty your pockets." Scott knew he was caught. He looked at the siblings giving him matching faces. "This is crazy, Scott isn't a thief." Allison said as she nervously watched the exchange. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott was about to start when Kate spoke again. "Prove me wrong, Scott." She teased and he felt Stiles tense beside him. "You know what, I'll prove you wrong." Stiles said and everyone looked at him confused. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It was me, I was going through your stuff." He admitted and Kate laughed as if he had made a joke. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You?" She asked and Stiles nodded before pulling out a condom. "Yeah, me." He held it up as Chris and Kate turned bright red and looked at each other. Allison snickered. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott looked at the condom and quickly faced the door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I took it from your stuff while you guys were getting the groceries." He said plainly and Chris angrily took it from his hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Scott, we're sorry about this.. you can go.. have a good night.. Stiles and Allison will you see you tomorrow." Scott nodded Allison perked up. "Actually I was going to give him a ride, I had to stop at Erica's anyway." Scott heard her heart change tempo as she looked at her father.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, drive safe and I don't want any hanging out.. if you aren't back by 10, then I will take your keys." Chris demanded and Allison nodded as her and Scott rushed out of the door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott waving at Stiles who waved back quickly before Chris was dragging him from the door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>      Scott and Allison ran into the animal clinic as Isaac was pacing and Derek was laying on the table panting, his skin was completely pale. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What do we do?" Scott asked taking out the bullet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Derek snatched it from him and bit off the top, he dumped it onto the table and picked up the lighter next to him. "Light it on fire." Isaac quickly did as told jumping back when the sparks began flying. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The substance went from sparking to simmering as the smoke turned dark blue. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Derek picked it up and stuffed it into his bullet wound, holding it in before letting out a scream of pain. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott panicked and ran to him but he pushed him away, as he started to shirt. His eyes turning blue and fangs coming out. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He let out a growl. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When suddenly the bloody wound healed itself. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What the hell is she doing here?" Derek asked pointing at Allison who seemed taken back at the question. "She gave me a ride so I didn't have to take my bike." Scott defended. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Plus what's wrong with me being here?" Allison glared at Derek. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It was your aunt who fucking shot me." Derek shot back immediately.  Scott slapped his forehead and Allison looked at Derek with glossy eyes. "Kate...Kate did this to you?" She whispered and Scott wanted to punch Derek for putting that look on her face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, and your dad shot Scott with an arrow, your entire family hunts our kind." Derek bitterly spat and Allison looked at Scott with anger. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Allison..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I knew something was up but you shot me down and tried to pretend like you didn't believe me! Why would you lie to me Scott? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She angrily yelled at the teen. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott looked at Derek and Isaac who just shook their heads. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He let out a groan of frustration. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I didn't want you to get so wrapped up in this, I didn't want you to know.. I was scared that you might join them." Scott admitted as Allison sighed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I understand, but I know that this is wrong... I see you and maybe on a full moon you're more ravenous but you're a great friend Scott and Derek.... Hasn't done anything either that's worthy of someone calling him a monster." She shook her head. "No, I'm in this for the long run.. I want to help and if that means taking a stand against my own family when they are in the wrong then so be it." She sighed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott smiled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Isaac smiled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Derek had a weird look on his face but it wasn't anger or disgust. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I do have one thing to mention." Scott looked at Isaac expectantly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm not saying call him up tonight, but one of you need to tell her brother the truth sooner rather than later, If your family tells him about werewolves before either you guys then it'll be harder to convince him of the truth." Isaac explained. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott looked at Allison who huffed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hadn't even thought about telling Stiles. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, I'll tell him, how is another story but I'll do it." Scott said and everyone nodded. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So, now that we've had our emotional connection what's next." Isaac asked. "We need to discover who the alpha is." Allison replied. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I think I know where to start." Derek finally spoke up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Where?" Allison looked at him. "I think we need to get some more information on the bus driver. Two of us can also go to see him, he's up at Beacon Memorial." He explained. "We can do that." Isaac said motioning to him and Allison. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You and I can sniff around the bus again and make sure to tie up loose ends."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Be careful tomorrow, they obviously attacked the driver for a reason.. make sure you keep your guard up and if anything seems sketchy call one of us." Scott said and everyone gave each other one last look. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"We'll be careful." Allison finally spoke. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone had a Good New Years and that you're ready for 2021!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the long break before this update. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite a couple chapters that weren't able to be saved. So because of this freak accident, I decided to accelerate the timeline of the story and cut out a few episode plots. I want to thank everyone again for the support I have been getting and I hope you enjoy chapter 7. Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A few days  later Allison, Isaac and Scott sat in the library reading a book that Allison stole from her father's office. "So according to this, there are like so many ways to kill werewolves, alphas are typically stronger but still aren't immune to certain things like wolfsbane." Allison explained as they read through the book. </p><p>"So how did you get this?" Isaac asked. </p><p>"My dad went out of town yesterday, he'll be home by tomorrow morning, but I'll have it back on his shelf by then." </p><p>She had another book sitting right underneath it, incase someone they knew was to appear. Stiles and Lydia had a habit of popping up randomly. </p><p>"Why are there so many different types of wolfsbane?" Scott groaned. Isaac laughed at him teasingly. "I don't know, I guess nature is just naturally against werewolves." Allison turned the page. </p><p>"You know, sometimes I wonder if there are more supernatural creatures out there, like if werewolves are real then like vampires, witches.. ghosts? Wouldn't they be real too?" Isaac reasoned and Scott frowned looking at his friend.</p><p>He hadn't thought about that. </p><p>"Maybe my dad has books on other creatures.. I'll check." Allison shrugged. </p><p>The group of 3 went silent, Scott thinking about Isaac's question while the other 2 scanned the pages of the werewolfcyclopedia. </p><p>"Wait fire.." Isaac looked closer at the sentence. "Allison, didn't you say that Stiles always thought the Hale fire wasn't an accident?" He questioned and she nodded. "What are you thinking Isaac?" Scott pressed. </p><p>"I'm starting to agree with him, I don't think it's a coincidence that fire is a talked about in this book as a good way to get rid of werewolves, and Derek's family who were pretty much all werewolves by the way, were burnt to death in their home." Isaac pointed out. </p><p>Allison sighed. "You think one of my family members set the fire?"</p><p>"Yeah and I'm betting, it was auntie Kate."</p><p>The bell rang and the 3 of them stood up quickly. </p><p>Allison stuck one of the two books she was holding back into the shelf and threw the other in her bag.</p><p>   <br/>
          That night Allison sits down to complete her homework. She opens her bag and pulls out her books noticing that the book from the library is in her bag. She looks at it replaying what she did in her head which was accidentally slip her dad's book into the shelf. </p><p>"Shit!" She exclaims when her phone started vibrating, seeing Isaac's name on the front she answers immediately. "Hey! So Erica and I are going on a late night adventure, want to come?" He offered and she quickly rearranged her words with the knowledge that Erica is in the car.</p><p>"Isaac, I accidentally left...my mom's necklace in the library..." She lied and Erica responds. "Why did you even take it off?" </p><p>"Because Isaac and Scott wanted to look at it." She lies hoping that Isaac gets what she means.</p><p>"I don't- Remember I got another book and when I was putting it my stuff away, apparently I grabbed the wrong stuff because I have the book from the library here but no necklace."</p><p>It was quiet for a minute. </p><p>"You mistook a necklace for a book? How the hell did you do that Allison?" Erica's voice held complete confusion and Allison wanted to end the call but then Isaac came through. </p><p>"Oh! Shit, you'll be in trouble if you don't get that." Isaac finally caught on and Allison almost sighed in relief. "Okay, we'll come get you, you're lucky I have bolt cutters in the back from our grave digging escapades, be there in 7." Isaac snorted and Erica laughed. </p><p>"Ok, I'll be outside." She hung up grabbing her house key and a jacket. </p><p>---<br/>
                 <br/>
              Isaac grabbed the bolt cutters and he, Erica and Allison walked up to the school doors. "I can't believe we're breaking into this place for a necklace." Erica snorted. </p><p>"I don't want to be grounded for taking my mother's jewelry." Allison said as Isaac attempted to break the chains on the door. </p><p>When a growl was heard. </p><p>"What was that?" Erica asked and Isaac frustrated just smacked the lock but it did nothing. </p><p>"I thought I heard a growl." Erica looked around a little nervous as Allison looked herself, she saw a shadow of something in the woods across from the school. "Wait.." She squinted and then she saw it, dark red eyes. </p><p>"Isaac! Open the door!" She yelled and the monster growled even louder.</p><p>"What the hell is growling!" Erica shouted and finally the werewolf pounced into the street and all of them screamed. It stood there staring as Allison pushed Erica behind her. "Isaac!" </p><p>"Give me one second!" </p><p> Isaac panicking, tried to break it again only for it to fail, then he smacked it and the chains finally fell off. He and Erica quickly pulled them off all the way and all 3 of them rushed into the school with the wolf running after but pushing the door closed, each rested back keeping it closed. </p><p>A bang rattled the door as the 3 of them held their weight against the double doors. </p><p>"Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit." Erica cried and Allison's heart was beating furiously against her collarbones. "Why does it want to eat us?" Erica exclaimed and Allison looked at Isaac who had his phone out. </p><p>"We need to call the police!" Erica said and Allison knew any officer would be dead before they could reach the doors of the school. </p><p>"No police! They'd be dead before they reach us!"</p><p>"So then what do you suggest we do Allison?" Erica hysterically shouted making Isaac sigh. "Erica, we're going to be fine okay?" </p><p>When suddenly they heard a voice. </p><p>"Isaac?" It was Scott. </p><p>"Scott!" Isaac called out as he carefully opened his door. Scott walked inside and looked at them in concern. "I was about to get on my way to pick up Stiles and I heard the growling, I booked it over here but all I saw was your jeep. What are all of you doing here?" He finally asked. </p><p>"I left my dad's book here by accident and I have to get it because if he finds out that I know then I'm dead figuratively and you might be dead literally." Allison said as Scott sighed. </p><p>"Know what? What the fuck are you guys talking about? You said necklace and now you're saying book, and I would also like to know how Scott heard something growling all the way from his house and I would really like to know what the literal fuck is that thing out there that's hellbent on killing and eating us?" Erica glared at the 3 friends standing before her. </p><p>"Erica.." Scott started but he didn't get to say anything else because suddenly something was being thrown through the window. </p><p>"Oh my God!" Allison screamed as Derek's motionless, bloody body laid before them. </p><p>Scott felt his heart clench. </p><p>Blood was all around Derek's mouth and he had claw marks in his stomach. </p><p>But none of them had the chance to grieve as the door rattled. </p><p>"We need to find a place to hide!" Scott shouted as everyone stood up to begin running down the hall praying that whatever was outside hadn't come in yet. </p><p>---</p><p>          Stiles stood on the curb hoping that every light coming down the street would be Scott.<br/>
But he was starting to think he'd been stood up considering he hadn't heard from him in 30 minutes. </p><p>Suddenly his phone began ringing and Stiles quickly took it out, hoping that it would be Scott but huffed seeing Lydia's photo on the screen. "Hey Lyds."</p><p>"Why do you sound sad? Is Scott being a dick?" She questioned and Stiles kicked a rock. "No, Scott isn't here." He truthfully sighed. </p><p>"What do you mean, I thought you guys had a date tonight." She had a confused tone. "He stood you up?" She sounded mad. "No, he said he would be a little late." Stiles defended. </p><p>"He said he'd be like 10 minutes late." </p><p>"How long has it been?"</p><p> "45 minutes." Stiles sat down. "45? First it's being 45 minutes late and then it's he only hits me when he's drunk." Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's not funny, Lyds."</p><p>"I'm not laughing. Did he tell you why?" </p><p>"He said that he needed to stop at the school for some reason." Stiles kicked another rock across the street. </p><p>"I'm close to you, do you want me to drop you at the school?" </p><p>Stiles smiled at his friend even though she couldn't see it. "That'd be great." </p><p>---</p><p>          Stiles and Lydia parked at the school as they took in their surroundings. "Isaac's here?" Stiles confusedly asked aloud ignoring Lydia's claims of him dumping Scott since he ditched him for his bros. </p><p>"But wait, if Isaac is here then Allison is here too, She was supposed to be going out with him and Erica." Stiles explained but Lydia didn't answer. </p><p>"Lydia?" </p><p>He walked to where she was and saw what she was looking at. Huge slash marks on the side of the jeep. </p><p>"I'm going inside." Stiles determinedly stated. "Stiles, what if that animal that's been attacking people is in there?" Lydia questioned. "My boyfriend, and Sister are in there with their friends.. I'm going inside." He started to walk up the stairs. </p><p>"Wait!" Lydia shouted and he turned around. </p><p>"If we are doing this, I'd feel much more secure if we had something to protect ourselves.." She said. "We should go in through the locker room, we can use those bolt cutters to break in." She explained and Stiles grabbed them off the ground as they ran across the field. </p><p>Dashing through the grass to the locker room, Stiles smacked the chains a few times and they immediately came off. "Smacking makes it come off faster." He explained and Lydia chuckled. </p><p>They walked into the dark locker room, both of them grabbing 2 random lacrosse sticks. </p><p>"Okay, let's find our friends." Stiles smiled, they held hands running into the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>          As the two of them snuck around the school. Scott, Erica, Allison and Isaac all hid in a random classroom together. "So, you're a werewolf and this animal thing is a werewolf and the dude that came flying through the window is a werewolf too?" Erica asked as Scott nodded. </p><p>"So wait all of those adventures you guys have been going on, were because of werewolf business?" She asked and they nodded simultaneously. "Good to know you weren't just leaving me out." She snickered bitterly. </p><p>When suddenly Scott heard it. </p><p>"Scott! Allison!" </p><p>"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked aloud and all of them looked at him concerned. "Who?" Allison asked. </p><p>"Stiles is here and I think he brought Lydia with him." </p><p>        Allison's eyes went wide. </p><p>"How does he know we are are here?" Isaac questioned. "I texted him that I would be late because I was stopping at the school, not knowing that I would get stuck here.. but I dropped my phone while we were trying to get away so I couldn't text him."</p><p>"Plus he knows that I was hanging with you guys. And my guess is that Lydia called and they figured that she could drop him here with you."  Allison finished. </p><p>"He's gonna think I ditched him for you guys."</p><p>"I think we have bigger problems, like the fact that him and pretty princess are out there with no idea that a fucking werewolf could attack them." Erica reasoned and Scott felt the fear hit him even more intensely. "Isaac call him.. we need to find them before he does." </p><p>Isaac took out his phone and dialed Stiles' number before giving it to Scott. </p><p>"Hello? Isaac?" Stiles' voice came through. </p><p>"Stiles, It's me.. where are you?" He asked. </p><p>"Where am I? You were supposed to come get me and you didn't so I'm at the school looking for you." The boy snapped. "Look I'll explain when I find you, where are you?" Scott asked losing his patience. </p><p>"Lydia and I are in the B hallway." He sighed. </p><p>"We'll come to you okay? Meet us in the C hall?" </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>He hung up and all of them stood. </p><p>All of them left the classroom, walking through the halls as quickly but also as quietly as possible.</p><p> Scott noted the big C in the hallway as he turned the corner only to slam into Stiles. All of them screamed. </p><p>"Oh my God. " Stiles dropped his lacrosse stick as he held his chest. </p><p>Scott sighed in relief. </p><p>"How do you guys have lacrosse sticks?" Isaac questioned. </p><p>"We used the bolt cutters to get into the locker room first, I wasn't coming in here with no protection." Lydia explained and The other group looked at one another. "You didn't think of going there?" They all shook their heads.<br/>
She sighed deeply. </p><p>"I think a better question is what the in the hell are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Stiles-"</p><p>Allison was cut off by a loud growl from above. </p><p>Scott looked up and noticed the ceiling beginning to cave in. He grabbed Stiles' hand. "Run!" Suddenly the ceiling came crashing down and the alpha wolf came down with it. </p><p>All of the teens screamed as they dashed down the stairs to find an place to hide. </p><p>"What the fuck is that?" Stiles shouted as they ran, with the wolf behind them. Scott just kept pulling him along. But the wolf was faster, he swung his claws almost scratching Lydia. </p><p>"Isaac, find a classroom!" He shouted and pushed Stiles ahead of him before running toward the werewolf. </p><p>"Scott! What are you doing!" He ignored his boyfriend and allowed himself to shift. </p><p>Standing in front of the wolf, he growled loudly. </p><p>The wolf stopped chasing the others and stopped for a moment before smacking Scott into a locker. </p><p>Pain shot into his ribs but he got back up, punching the alpha in the stomach as the wolf slid back. </p><p>Then Scott ran and flipped giving him a kick to the face. </p><p>The werewolf rolled into the wall. </p><p>Scott took his chance as he ran forward and into the classroom where his friends were. </p><p>"Help me close it!" He exclaimed as Isaac and him pushed a desk in front of the door. Everyone else grabbed chairs and stacked them in front of the desk. </p><p>Once the door was secured, Scott finally took a deep breath as he shifted back into his normal self. </p><p>"Our first date you left probably because it was a full moon. Our second date you left after the game because you were probably fucking changing while playing.. you've been acting strange, dodging me, lying to me and doing a lot of other weird shit the entire duration of our relationship and it's because you're a fucking werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed and Scott rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>Stiles turned to his sister. </p><p>"And you have known for how long?!" He asked as she guiltily looked down. </p><p>"Stiles we need to-No! I want to know every fucking thing about what's going on. I don't care that we need to talk about escaping I want to hear an explanation now!"</p><p>Allison and Isaac looked at Scott who rubbed a hand over his face. </p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>"I got bit by the thing that's chasing us when Isaac and I went into the woods one night. The next day things were being weird and I had lost my inhaler so Allison came with us to help us find it, turns out Derek Hale had it, who is also a werewolf by the way.. then Isaac made a joke about me having lycanthropy, I went out with you that night and wouldn't you know it , he was right so I started reacting to the full moon, he told Allison that night because I thought Derek was the one who bit me and he gave you a ride so, Isaac went to make sure that you weren't dead but turns out he didn't bite me, and that someone else did but who we still don't know who it is yet! Because you get turned if you are bitten by an alpha, which is the highest ranking wolf of all werewolves. But then Derek got shot by a hunter! Some other random shit happened, Then tonight I was about to get you but I heard the werewolf growling, so I went to see what was going on and found them here, the alpha wolf killed Derek and now is trying to kill us. Does that Answer all of your questions?" Scott took a huge breath as Stiles felt tears come to his eyes. </p><p>"Derek's dead?" He questioned. </p><p>"That's all he got from that story?" Erica questioned as Isaac shrugged. </p><p>Scott felt some jealousy at the reaction but nodded and kept his mouth shut. </p><p>"You know, with half the shit that goes on in this town, I'm not surprised by this." Lydia looked at everyone from where she leaned against the teacher's desk. Stiles snorted a little through his tears. He wiped them deciding to think about that after they were free. </p><p>"So now that everyone is caught up to speed, can we get out of here?" Erica asked. </p><p>Stiles looked around at the chemistry classroom. </p><p>"Okay, we can't call the police yet this thing will just murder anyone who comes in.. we need to make the wolf leave and then we can call the police and explain that we were attacked by a mountain lion." He stated as everyone nodded.</p><p>"So everyone search for some kind of distraction or wolf repellent." Allison ordered as they all ran through the classroom. When Lydia stopped and looked at the chemistry cabinet. </p><p>"Guys, we have all the supplies to create a Molotov cocktail." She smirked and ran over to grab the materials. "We should've brought them in sooner, they're hella smart." Isaac shook his head. </p><p>Once the cocktail was made, everyone looked at each other.</p><p>"I'll do it, I'm the one who has the best chance of survival." Scott sighs.</p><p> "Scott, it has to break for the effect to be there, if it doesn't break then the reaction won't cause the fire and we'll be in trouble." Lydia explains delicately. </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"As soon as I throw this thing, you guys run for the exit and call the police." Scott says. They start moving the furniture from the door but as soon as the desk is moved the huge wolf bursts into the classroom. </p><p>"There goes our escape." </p><p>"Break the windows!" Stiles shouted as he lifts a chair smashing it against the glass. Erica, Isaac and Allison do the same. </p><p>The wolf swipes at Lydia again but Scott jumps in front of her and it slashes his arm, he groans falling to the ground. "Scott!" Stiles exclaims and he runs over to him. "Stiles get back!" but before the wolf can attack him, Allison grabs the bottle and lights the cloth on fire throwing it. </p><p>She grabs Lydia's hand and pulls her to the broken windows to climb out. </p><p>The wolf goes up in flames as he tries to put out the fire as if he's panicking, terrified.. throwing himself on every available surface. Stiles notices this but ignored it for now, he helps Scott to the windows where everyone else has jumped out onto the ground. </p><p>They walk around to the front of the school where sirens can be heard. </p><p>Within 5 minutes police are all over the scene, parents are being called and the 5 kids are sitting on a bench cuddled together.</p><p>Stiles is leaning on Scott who's been bandaged up, Lydia is holding his hand, as she leans her head on Allison who is wearing a large smile,  Isaac and Allison are sitting very closely together as he and Erica hold hands. </p><p>"At least Derek isn't dead." Isaac says, all of them sigh simultaneously. </p><p>And that's how their parents find them.</p><p>Melissa McCall, Victoria and Kate Argent, and Gail Reyes.</p><p>"Ladies, I'm not exactly sure how your kids keep getting mixed up in this kind of stuff, I'm also not sure why they were in the school this late in the first place but what I do know is, that somehow they fought off the mountain lion and survived, so I suggest you be proud of them. These are some brave kids you've got here." He smiles at them and walks off.  </p><p>"Well this night has been more than eventful for you guys I'm sure so how about we save the questions for tomorrow." Gail reaches her hand out for Erica who gets up and hugs her mom. "Mom, can Isaac stay the night?.. his jeep is evidence and I don't want him to be alone." Her mom nods and Isaac waves to them as they walk off together. </p><p>"Stiles, Allison, Lydia.. let's go." Victoria says and the 3 of them stand. Scott stands as well and he hugs Stiles tightly. "Are you going to be okay?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers. </p><p>Stiles nods as he pulls away to leave waving at Melissa. </p><p>"Is that him?" His mom asks. Scott can't help but smile. </p><p>"Yeah that's him." </p><p> </p><p> "Lydia, I told your mother that you would be spending the night with us is that alright?" Victoria asks as she drives home. "Yeah, I'd prefer to be with you guys tonight anyways." Lydia responds as Stiles squeezes her hand. </p><p>Kate turns around to face the teens in the backseat. "So was it really a mountain lion?" She smirks at them. </p><p>Allison wants to smack her. </p><p>"Yeah, and it was terrifying." She replies and Kate loses the smile before turning back to face the front. </p><p>Stiles is quiet the entire ride home., the whole time he's thinking about the wolf, his boyfriend being a werewolf and how he hadn't known this entire time. Well to be fair, Scott's erratic behavior wouldn't look like lycanthropy to someone who didn't know that lycanthropy was real. But he thinks about the whole ordeal.  Scott who is a werewolf didn't react to the fire like he was terrified of it.. maybe it's because he wasn't literally on fire but still, there's something about the way that the werewolf reacted to the fire that was unnatural. </p><p>His jolted out of his thoughts by Lydia's voice. </p><p>"Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" She asks concerned. He nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He slides out of the car. </p><p>"Goodnight guys, get plenty of rest.. you still have school tomorrow by the way." Kate says to the 3 teens who walk up the steps. </p><p>Stiles and Lydia go into his room as Allison walks into hers. </p><p>The both of them change into their night clothing without a single word between them. Allison comes into the room and turns the light off as the 3 of them climb into Stiles' bed. </p><p>It's quiet as Lydia's voice fills the space. </p><p>"I thought we were going to die tonight." She whispers and Allison takes her hand. "Me too." Allison replied. "It was suffocating in that room, even before fire." She says and then it clicks for him. </p><p>Stiles jumps off the bed and runs to the light. </p><p>"Stiles?" Lydia questioned </p><p>"Stiles, what's up?" Allison says concerned as Stiles just ignores them for a few seconds then he speaks. </p><p>"They're a Hale." He says. </p><p>"What? We already established that Derek was alive, he wasn't there when the police checked the school." Allison looked at him confused. </p><p>"No, the alpha.. they're a hale.. the way that it reacted to fire was as if they were terrified.. not only because it was being burnt but it seemed as though it was something they've felt before and so they freaked out because it triggered them.. Derek had a surviving family member who they left here when he and his sister went to New York after the fire and tomorrow we are finding out who that is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is here! Thank you for all the support and love! Chapter 9 should be up before the end of the week. Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>           "So you think that the Alpha is a Hale?" Scott asked as all of them stood in the parking lot between the buses. "I don't think I'm 100% sure that it's a Hale but I do need some kind of proof so Lydia and I are doing some investigating after school before we go shopping for the Winter Formal." Stiles explained. "How can you think about shopping for dances at a time like this?" Erica asked confusedly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Just because the supernatural is real doesn't mean we don't have lives to live." Lydia bit back and Erica just rolled her eyes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Allison just smiled at Lydia. "But she's right, we should all go.. we don't need to put our lives on hold for this thing when it already is taking up so much of our time anyways." She reasoned and Lydia couldn't keep the small smile off her face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles just smirked at the both of them. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, after school Isaac and I were going to see if Derek is home.. but we can go buy suits and check up on Derek afterwards if you want Isaac?" Scott turned to him and he shrugged. "Well Erica is coming with me since I have to run home after school and put dad's book back but afterwards we can go shopping too." Allison added. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, stay safe and keep an eye out for one another." Scott ordered and they all nodded. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> "I'll see you later." Stiles kissed Scott and ran off with Lydia. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Allison and Erica left together. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>And Scott bumped Isaac's shoulder as they walked into the school together. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I like this, it's kind of like we're forming a pack of our own." Isaac sighed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever forget my first few days with you and Allison.. you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for." Scott smiled and Isaac slapped him on the side.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> "Allison, Boyd and Erica have always been there for me and I don't think I could ever thank them enough but you're my best friend Scott, I've only known you for 2 weeks and it feels like we have known each other forever.. that means something to me." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Scott blushed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I love you too Isaac." The curly haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed him into a bush. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>         "So what did you guys do last night?" Danny asked the lunch table. Stiles and Scott looked at each other. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"We had a date." Stiles lied. "We hung out too." Isaac pointed to him, Erica and Allison. Danny nodded.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"This isn't a joke Lydia we're over." Jackson's voice rumbled throughout the cafeteria as everyone looked at the two of them standing in the back of the room. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lydia turned on her heel and stomped out and Jackson came back over but before he could sit down Stiles was up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You think you're some big man on campus dumping her like that?" He angrily pushed him. "Stiles." Scott tried but he ignored him. "No, he's been treating her like complete trash for years and I'm sick of it.. I tolerated you because she loved you even though you didn't deserve it and now you're throwing it away because what? she hurt your feelings? She won't let you be a misogynistic dickhead anymore? Actually I don't care why, we both know you don't love anyone other than yourself, so you can take all that bullshit you spew about loving her and stick it right up your ass." Stiles finished and made his way out of the cafeteria to find Lydia. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You're sorely fucking mistaken if you think you're sitting here." Allison threw a dirty look when he tried to sit down at the table with them. "Listen here bitch." Jackson glared at the brunette who was 2 seconds away from smashing her tray into the boy's face. "No she's right, get lost." Danny responded with a frown of his own. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He went to pull out the chair anyway but Scott quickly grabbed his wrist. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He and Jackson glared at one another for a few seconds before Jackson pulled his arm back. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The athlete scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking away as a few members of the lacrosse team followed him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm going to check on them." Danny stood from the table with a smile. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Lord, this week just keeps getting more and more eventful." Erica shook her head. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <span>"Lydia?" Stiles calls out as he walks into the bathroom. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hears her crying in the last stall and walks up to it opening the door. She's sitting on the floor, with makeup running down her cheeks. "I'm fine... I'm fine.." She sobs and he just hugs her tightly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Don't cry over him, he doesn't deserve your tears.. or your beautiful crying face." He smiles and she laughs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> A small genuine smile appears. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> "I'm not crying cause he dumped me, we've broken up before it's just.. I want more Stiles.. I want someone who will love me even when I look like this." She whispers and Stiles feels a tear roll down his cheek. "I love you no matter what you look like." He replied.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I know but you don't count.. you've always loved me.. even before we became friends and you realized you were gay.. you liked me." She admits and Stiles rolls his eyes. "I was 7. Get over yourself." The two of them chuckle. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What a sight." Danny's voice interrupts. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Come on, get in on this cuddle fest." Stiles turns his body so Danny can fit. "You guys are lucky I'm feeling comfortable because any other time I'd be killing one of you for making me sit on a bathroom floor for this long. The 3 of them laugh. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Then it's quiet. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I love you guys." Danny breaks the silence. "You're so sappy Danny." Lydia teases. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I love that we have these new friends and believe me they're great but.... I am always going to miss us sitting on my bed playing kiss, marry, kill, while watching gossip girl." Stiles admits with an honest look on his face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Me too." Lydia smiles. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Me three." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>         "I'm pretty sure I put it on the historical fiction section." Allison walked into the library with Erica trailing behind her. They approached the stack and searched through but the book was nowhere to be found. "Allison, it's not here." Erica replied in a sigh. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"We have to find it, if my dad finds out I stole a book without him knowing, then I am literally dead.. and he'll know that I know something." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Erica looked around the basically empty library. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You look through there again, I'll go talk to Mrs. Marin." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Erica smiled as she walked to the desk. "Mrs. Marin.. uh I accidentally left one of my personal books in the historical fiction section.. has anyone tried to check it out?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The woman looked around her desk. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, a student tried to check it out earlier but it didn't have a barcode, so I kept it.. but now I don't have to track down the owner so thank you sweetie." She handed the book to Erica who smiled and waved. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I found it. Let's go." She said and Allison lifted her bag up onto her shoulder as they rushed out of the library. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>             "Stiles, what do you think they're actually going to tell us?" Lydia questioned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> "I don't expect them to tell us anything, you're going to cause a distraction in front of the police station while I sneak into the evidence room." Stiles smiled at her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lydia rolled her eyes what kind of distraction could she cause without creating a panic. "Do you have a plan?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes I do actually. They should remember us from last night, we can walk in together pretending as if we have new information on what happened. But while we're spitting some bullshit about the alpha to a deputy or you will become hysterical and faint.. they shouldn't call you an ambulance because you aren't having a health problem, you just worked yourself up from stress or trauma.. during the panic I'll slip into the file room and find what I need.. if someone comes in I'll pretend I was looking for the bathroom.. hopefully I can play concerned friend, say that I need to take you home and they won't suspect a thing."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lydia looked at him with an impressed face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You are oddly, but unsurprisingly good at this stuff." She compliments and Stiles blushes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They pulled up to the sheriff station a few minutes later. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay remember, after about 3 minutes start acting all crazy and just faint.." Stiles said and Lydia nodded quickly bobbing her head as she unbuckled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They strolled into the police station hand in hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What can I do for you?" The pretty woman at the front desk questioned. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Uh last night sheriff Stilinski said if any of us remembered something about the incident at the school from last night to come down and give a statement, we remembered some more information about it and just wanted to make sure it was on record so that other people could maybe be more aware of what they are looking for." Stiles gave the woman a sad smile and her eyes softened immediately. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That is very brave and sweet of you kids.. I'll call someone down right now." She picked up the phone. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lydia squeezed Stiles' hand tightly when 2 officers came around the corner. "Hey guys, each of you can come with us and we'll get you set up so that we can talk." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Once they turned the corner the sheriff's station was kind of empty with deputies running around it seemed more full but about 5 people were probably inside including the sheriff who sat in his office. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Mr. Argent you can come over here with me." One of the men ushered him to a place with one chair seated next to a desk. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The man took out a notepad and looked at Stiles with a soft smile, "So Mr. Argent what do you remember?" Stiles glanced at Lydia who was already into her explanation as the officer near her was writing. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"One thing I forgot to mention was that the animal's eyes changed color when he we were fighting it.. it went from dark regular brown to a deep red.. I don't know if that means it is a specific type of species.." Stiles offered and the man just wrote down his words with an interested look. "Don't worry about what it means Mr. Argent.. anything you may remember is important." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Umm, I also remember that we blocked off the doors to the chemistry classroom and made a Molotov cocktail because we thought it might.. be.. be a distraction but when it came inside with us.. my sister.. she panicked and threw it." Stiles wiped his eyes and the man wrote down his words giving him looks of sympathy. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You said that your sister? Allison Argent?.. she threw the cocktail?" Stiles nodded and he went back to writing when Stiles heard it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Ma'am. Ma'am please calm down.. Ms. Martin please calm down." The officer was getting loud and as was Lydia. "Can I run to the bathroom?" He asked and the man nodded as he continued to write but also look behind them at Lydia and the other officer. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Sure, take all the time you need." Stiles stood up and quickly walked away. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It was terrible! I thought we were going to die! Oh my God! I.. I.." And with that Lydia fell from her chair onto the ground. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The entire station rushed to her aid, calling for water and ice, for someone to check her heart rate. The sheriff even came out of his office and ran over. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles looked behind him and prayed to some kind of God that he had enough time. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He walked down a random hallway and saw a sign pointing to the file room. Checking behind him, he walked down the second hall which was a dead end except for the last room by the wall. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>And it was Stiles' lucky day.. the door was open, so he ran inside. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The room was organized by years so, he ran over to the 2000-2010 space. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"We might need medical attention!" He heard a shout and moved through the files faster searching for the H's. "Hackler, Hade, Hadle, Hale." He smirked a little and pulled the file. Reading through it quickly before snapping pictures of each page he could. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I think you should call an ambulance!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles' eyes went wide and he scanned the next few pages of the file quickly. Spotting one about a patient at Beacon Memorial and a news page about the funeral. Stiles' took those out and folded them as he stuffed them into his pocket. Closing the file and shoving back inside he closed the drawer and ran up the door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He walked to the first hallway he was in and walked out until he saw the main room again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh my God what happened?" He exclaimed and everyone turned to him as he looked at Lydia who was sitting upwards with ice being held at the back of her head. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"She got a little worked up, but I think she'll be fine son." The sheriff assured him and he put on a satisfied smile. "Are you okay Lydia?" He asked and she had a small glint in her eyes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm tired." She whispered and he nodded. "I think I should get her home... I hope we gave you something officers." He said innocently and the man who talked to him earlier just shook his head. "You gave us plenty.. don't worry about the investigation, it's being handled.. just take care of yourselves kids." He winked at him and Stiles blushed before reaching a hand out for Lydia to grab. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Thank you Sir, thank you everyone." He picked up Lydia's purse and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they began to walk out. "Be careful guys!" A few of them shouted and he smiled before walking back into the front room. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I hope she's okay, you take care sweeties." The woman waved with sympathy in her face.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles thanked her and as soon as he and Lydia were out of the door, they both let out a deep breath. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That was the most amazing performance of our lives, we deserve an oscars." He said and they climbed into her car. She scoffed throwing the ice pack into the backseat. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Did you get anything?" She asked and he nodded while she pulled out of the parking lot. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I took 2 things too, a document about a patient checked into Beacon Memorial the day of the fire and a newspaper article about the fire and what happened after the funeral that only Laura and Derek attended." He grabbed the pieces of paper from his pocket and unfolded them. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Why'd you grab the newspaper article?" She turned onto a different road. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I want to know if they know anything more about the fire than we do, since Derek hasn't said much about it." He explained and began reading the hospital document. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>         Scott and Isaac were on their way to Derek's house when Stiles began calling him. "Hey, did you guys find anything?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Scott, it's Peter Hale." Stiles said into the phone. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They stopped the car in the middle of the road. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Peter Hale?" Isaac looked at him with the same confused expression. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Peter Hale is Derek's uncle and he was the only survivor of the hale fire other than Derek and his sister, he suffered severe 4th degree burns on one half of his body along with delusions/hallucinations and but the pain and losing his family caused him to go catatonic so he was placed in the psychiatric ward of Beacon Memorial." Stiles explained and Scott's eyes went wide. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Well holy shit. The alpha's been right under our noses this whole time." Isaac sighed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Stiles, Isaac and I are going to go to the hospital to see him.."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What about Derek?" Lydia's voice broke through. "Well, I'm sure they're done shopping by now and if they aren't then they can go to his house when they are done." Scott reasoned. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, Lydia and I are headed to the mall, we'll explain the situation to them." Stiles said. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, be careful.." Scott replied and the phone hung up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Looks like we're making a U-turn." Isaac moved the car 180 degrees and began driving in the other direction.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>              "So Scott is going to talk to Peter at the hospital, while he's in his normal state?" Erica asked and Stiles confirmed her statement. "Peter may not even realize he's doing this." Stiles defended and Allison sighed deeply. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"And you want us to check on Derek when we leave?" She asked and Stiles affirmed before explaining that if they found out anything to call him back. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, have fun shopping." Allison said and hung up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Is it just me or does going to see Peter seem like a bad idea?" Erica reasoned as they stood in line at Macy's with dresses in hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It probably is but if Stiles is right and he doesn't know what's going on then it could be greatly beneficial to talk to him." Allison stepped forward a few steps. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Erica nodded but kept her voice quiet as she just thought. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>This doesn't seem right. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>        Stiles and Lydia pulled into Stiles' driveway with solemn faces as Stiles angrily grabbed his stuff. "We can go shopping tomorrow, I'm more worried about what they called you back home in a hurry for.." Lydia admitted and Stiles shrugged. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'll let the others know what happened, call me if you need me okay babe?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, I promise." Stiles smiled and waved as Lydia drove off and he walked into his home. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Dad! I'm here!" Stiles calls out and he finds the house completely empty except for Kate standing in the foyer. "Kate, where's my dad?" He asks confused wanting to get back into the car with Lydia. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Your dad is at dinner with your mom.. you and I have a trip to take.. so drop your stuff.. and let's go." She smirked and walked out the door. Stiles looked around the dark and empty house before following his aunt. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Where are we going and why didn't you invite Allison?" Stiles buckled his seatbelt as Kate pulled out of the driveway. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Stiles, I wish I could've shared this part of our family with Allison but she's been tainted.. she has already chosen a side and it can't be undone.. but you sweetheart.. you can be lifted up." She turned onto a small dirt road. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"What the hell are you talking about? Been tainted by what?" He took out his phone to text Allison but Kate took the phone and put it into the cupholder. "Stiles, I am giving you a gift.. can you please just accept it?" She asked and he shifted but nodded as they continued driving in silence. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Once they pulled up to a building in the middle of nowhere, Stiles felt fear roll in his stomach. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Was she going to kill him?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Come on." She got out and he looked around before grabbing his phone when she was closing the door and shoved it into his back pocket before getting out himself. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>They entered the building which was sort of like a medieval dungeon, it was stone and all along the walls were furnaces. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Stiles, you and Allison were trained as children to be exceptional at certain activities, she in archery and you in sword and knife fighting." She led him down a dark corridor as he hugged himself. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>It was cold down here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Now when you stopped training it was understandable because you were children, but it's time for you to learn what you were born for.. what you are meant to do.. every family has it's secrets Stiles and this is ours." She stops at a large door and pulls it open. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Inside the room it's dark and all he can see is a shadowy figure being held against a fence. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>There are different weapons on the side of the room but he tears his eyes from them to focus on the person chained up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Kate, what the hell is going on? Who is that?" He asks in fright as the blonde woman smiles at him and he glares at her in confusion. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She looks at the shadow and turns on the light finally. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stiles gasps when he sees Derek Hale in werewolf form chained up against the fence, he's growling and thrashing. Stiles flinches back. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Isn't he beautiful?" </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>